


Things Change

by Snikkerz



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Adult Titans, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Family Dynamics, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, How Do I Tag, Past Relationships, Romance, Slow Burn, batfam, bbrae - Freeform, case focused oops, friendships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:48:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 40,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24208474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snikkerz/pseuds/Snikkerz
Summary: Dick had gotten taller and started to act more and more like Bruce, though no one would dare say it to his face. Kori had learned how to blend in, she understood culture in the US and was more worried about celebrating every holiday than any of her friends, making sure they took a break to celebrate. Victor finished a degree in mechanical engineering and moved out of the tower, being the oldest of the group he needed space and a separate life from their job. Rachel had accepted her abilities; her emotions could be visible at times as she got use to being in control without hiding from herself. And Garfield, Garfield had started to act his age.*The Titans grew up and while they stick together some things have definitely changed. Dynamics shifted and they are about to shift again. The team is called to Gotham when Batman comes across two followers of Trigon. While the team struggles to figure out the demons plans secrets come to light that could break a few hearts and a lot of trust.(All in third person focusing primarily on Raven but occasionally switches to other characters.)
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Koriand'r, Garfield Logan/Raven, Karen Beecher/Victor Stone, Past Dick Grayson/Raven
Comments: 32
Kudos: 58





	1. Chapter 1

He had learned to use his head over the years. He learned to think before he spoke and he learned to be more perceptive of his teammates. He had grown up, they all had. Dick had gotten taller and started to act more and more like Bruce, though no one would dare say it to his face. Kori had learned how to blend in, she understood culture in the US and was more worried about celebrating every holiday than any of her friends, making sure they took a break to celebrate. Victor finished a degree in mechanical engineering and moved out of the tower, being the oldest of the group he needed space and a separate life from their job. Rachel had accepted her abilities; her emotions could be visible at times as she got use to being in control without hiding from herself. And Garfield, Garfield had started to act his age. He still played video games and pranked Victor when he came by during the day but now he also meditated with Rachel a couple days a week and found training more fun. He even started streaming, using his love of gaming to make some money. He and Kori are the only ones who really used the burst of social media to their advantage. While Gar used it to promote gaming and fight for animal rights, Kori found it fun and insisted on posting as many couple pics as Dick would allow. Crime rates had died down, at least petty crimes had since they were around but the Titans stuck around for the big threats, the Trigon’s and Slade’s of the world who would pop up at least once a year.

It was a normal Saturday morning, Dick was at the computers scanning police radios and going through emails from the league; Kori sat on the couch scrolling through Instagram and catching up on trends; Vic was over working on some new tech at Dick’s request; Rachel had her mug of tea and was on the roof enjoying the sunlight and quiet before an afternoon of online classes in the lab and her room ; Garfield was the only one still in bed. He liked to lay in bed and take time to be on his own before spending the afternoon helping Vic and his evening streaming, hopefully with a guest on occasion (his fans always losing it when Rachel would come in because he would try to teach her how to play.) This morning, however, Vic texted him that he wanted to work on his own, he and Karen were having issues and he needed the head space so Gar had some more time to himself. He decided to avoid Dick in the living space since Tim had warned him that Bruce was calling that morning so he headed upstairs, deciding to go downtown for breakfast. He pulled on jeans, a pale purple shirt and a black hooded jacket. He pocketed his keys and wallet along with his phone and communicator since he got a lecture about forgetting one or the other at any given time. He took the stairs up the two flights to the roof and smiled when he saw Rachel meditating in her yoga pants and baggy indigo long sleeve. Garfield held in a chuckle as he notices the mug floating beside her. He silently walked up behind her, knowing he probably wouldn’t scare her, but deciding to try anyway. 

He stopped a few steps back and leaned forward before whispering in her ear, “Hey Rae.” 

To his surprise she dropped to the ground with a small squeak before glaring up at him. He had caught her mug before it crashed and held it over her head snickering.

“I thought you could sense where we are in the tower, Ms. Empath.”

Rachel glared up at him and grabbed her mug from his grip, “I was meditating, I knew you were awake but I didn’t think I needed to track your every move.”

She slowly stands up and he backs up to give her space before offering his hand, which she ignored. 

“Why are you up here? Aren’t you supposed to be in the garage?"

"Normally, yes, I would be but Vic asked me not to come today…"

"You’re that big of a pain hu?"

"Haha. No but he has some issues he needs to work out."

Rachel nodded understanding instantly, "so where are you going?"

"Breakfast. Tim warned me that Bruce is calling."

Rachel sighs knowing Dick won’t be easy today. They had all learned long ago that no mater how nice the conversation was Dick would end up beyond irritable after. She looks over Garfield and chuckles finally taking in his outfit. "If you were going for the normal guy look you might want to hide the green."

He rolled his eyes, "thanks for the tip, I was just gonna hide under the hood."

"Wow what a copy cat."

He rolled his eyes smiling a bit, "I know but after so many years of seeing you get out of shit by hiding in a hood I had to try it."

Rachel smiled a little but it quickly disappeared as she felt Dick’s anger rising on the level below them.

"Want some company on that breakfast run?" Rachel asked looking a bit uncomfortable.

"Since when do you want…"

"He’s on the call and his mood isn’t looking good for anyone." 

Gar nodded and jerked his head toward the city before shifting into a pigeon and taking off. Rachel followed suit, levitating after him. She stayed high above the city hoping to stay out of sight. Though her skin was more of a grey tone compared to the average person she was still able to pass through the city without catching much, if any, attention. Outside of uniform people tended not to care about Rachel. Sure Raven was a hero but she didn’t talk to people and she hid silently in the background at every public events so while people will recognize and approach the green boy who takes selfies with the citizens he just saved, they’ll stop the bionic man and the giggly alien but Raven is so hidden that no one notices Rachel, and that was how she liked it.

They land behind Garfield’s favorite arcade, which stays open late so he and Vic can play and feel normal once in a while. Gar changes back into his human form and sighs pulling his hood up, "Any preferences? Somewhere quiet and empty?"

Rachel hummed, "I want to be mad that you assume I know empty places but…" she pauses giving him an almost guilty look, "there’s a good cafe on 30th, they serve some breakfast items all day."

Garfield gestures for her to lead the way, following as she turns down the street, pulling at the sleeves of her shirt. Alone she could get through the city unnoticed, even with Dick it was easy enough in civilian clothes, but with Garfield? Something told her they could be recognized at a moments notice. She kept herself a few paces ahead as he slumped along, trying to keep his skin under the hood. As they pass they occasionally get whispers so Rachel slows down realizing him trailing her may look odd. When she came back to his side he smiled, his whole body seeming to relax. As Rachel felt him relax slightly she eased into their pace and had to grab his arm when he was about to pass the cafe. She leads him in and smiles when Garth waves to her from the counter, looking surprised when he sees Garfield.

"Since when do you let him come out with you?" Garth asked, a teasing wink aimed at Garfield flying by.

Rachel rolls her eyes, "Bruce called today and we were both hungry."

Garth flinched and nodded, "alright, so your regular? And Garfield what can I get for you?"

Garfield was still a little surprised to see his friend working but they’ve all been there, what surprised him more was the way Rachel seemed calmer and in her element with Garth, someone he rarely saw her even talk to at team events and seemed to drive her absolutely up a wall when they did.

"Uh, whatever is vegan I guess, and a coffee black."

Garth nods puts in the order and Rachel leads Garfield to her normal table in the back.

"So how long have you and Garth been...." he trails off raising his brow suggestively.

Rachel frowns before she registered the full weight of the question, "We aren’t together, not in anyway before you ask, just friends. We tend to not tell people about this place but really as long as Dick and Victor don’t know," she shrugs, "they tend to ruin hidden gems like this. Dick would tell Garth he shouldn’t have a job outside of the team and Victor would come here when he can’t find me to ask for help with Karen, I still don’t know why he comes to me about that stuff."

Garfield chuckled, "You’ll tell him when he’s wrong and an idiot which is most of the time, and Karen respects you. But I get it, this is where you both feel normal, I won’t tell and I’ll limit my visits."

Rachel smiles softly at him softly as Garth joins them at their table with food deciding to take his break to chat. Rachel was cautious as they talked to wanting Garfield to see something more than what was there and Garfield knew she was trying to act like she did with the team. It was obvious by Garth’s face that the dry sarcasm and minimal responses was abnormal but he didn’t say anything to her about it which she appreciated. They ate and soon Garth went back to work and they left the cafe. 

"We should get back hu?" Rachel asks.

Gar shrugs and pulls out his phone. He chuckles and shakes his head "Vic is freaking out, says Dick is on a freaking rampage."

Rachel looks at her phone seeing all of his texts and groans. She only has one message from Dick in all caps reading: GET HERE NOW!!!

"Have fun hiding," she grumbles showing him the message, "either he needs a less positive person to rant to or…"

Garfield’s face drops a little, "let’s get back to the tower."

Rachel nods before leading him down and alley way where they could fly back. She didn’t question why he wanted to go with her but she assumed he was just relieved he wasn’t in trouble. When they got to the roof he touched her shoulder to stop her from disappearing too quickly.

"Hey, I’m sure it’s fine."

"Gar, Kori hasn’t even texted me which mean she not only doesn’t know but she doesn’t want to."

Garfield cringed a little but tried to stay positive, "Maybe she was out?"

Rachel rolls her eyes and takes off levitating back to the tower without watching to see if he followed. As she made her way into the tower she prepared herself for whatever was about to come from her conversation with Dick. She walked towards the stair well only to find Dick sitting there waiting. He wasn’t in uniform but he wasn’t far off; he had his gym clothes on and was obviously still stressed.

“I take it you don’t just need advice on where to take Kori for date night?" She tried to joke but he didn’t seem pleased with her timing.

She could see in his eyes that he knew what she was doing and she suddenly missed her cloak, or even a hoodie to hide behind. Dick’s icy eyes tore through her and she had a bad feeling.

“We should go somewhere more private," his voice was low and he tried to catch her eye. "Meet me in my office in 10.”

Rachel nodded not meeting his eye. HE was coming. HE was back. She could feel it in the way Dick looked at her, he hadn’t looked at her like that since... That look wasn’t about Bruce being a jerk or her fucking up. It had to be her father... or worse...


	2. Chapter 2

Rachel took a breath before stepping into Dick’s office. He was at his desk studying something on the monitor, brow furrowed in concentration. 

"Take a seat Raven."

Rachel stiffened at the name, after changing her name a few years ago the team didn’t call her Raven out of uniform. She sat down slowly, after pulling her sleeves down on her hands, anxiety clinging to her breath as she watching the dark haired man in front of her. She could see her powers wrapping around small items in the room and took a deep breath to calm her nerves.

"So what did Bruce say?"

Dick turned to her and raised a brow, "how did you know…"

"Tim warned Garfield."

Dick nodded suddenly understanding why she wasn’t in her room or on the roof this morning. She always tried to hide when his family was involved. He couldn’t figure out if it was because she had a strange history with his family or if it was because he would go to her whenever they got on his nerves. He knew she some times struggled when people felt too much around her but they had always been best friends, he just got used to talking to her about these things.

"He’s been having some problems in Gotham with some magic, he finally called in help-"

"Zatana…" she filled in for him.

"Yeah and she was able to catch the guys… they see to be from the Church of Blood... but stronger."

Her stomach churned at hearing it was the church. A mix of relief and a new bought of her own fear flooding her system.

"How strong? Do I need to go out there?"

"We head out tonight but," he quickly stopped her from leaving with his tone, "it’s just us, the rest of the team doesn’t need to know yet and they just want us to observe. You are to go no where near them without Zatana are we clear?"

She paused but nodded softly before getting up, "yeah okay..."

Dick sighed and nodded "If anyone asks he needs us for a Jason thing. Meet me in the garage after dinner. I know you could just teleport us there but..."

"In case we need Dick Grayson people have to see you drive in," she continued for him, "I know the drill Dick. Not my first trip to Gotham with you."

Her tone was a bit dry making him cringe slightly, "yeah I know but hopefully I don’t have to make any real appearances."

With a nod Rachel left, making her way to her room. She got past Garfield’s room without being stopped but he did eventually stop by her room while she was packing a small bag.

"So? What happened?"

Rachel looked over her shoulder at him in her door way. He leaned against the frame with a goofy grin and she couldn’t help rolling her eyes as she turned back to her bag. 

"Jason is being a pain again and Bruce doesn’t have time to deal with him so he asked Dick to come to Gotham and he wanted me to go with."

"Why you?"

"Kori would kill him, you hate Gotham and Vic would be too obsessed with the Batcave. Besides I’m the only one he can communicate with without having to speak and that’s important when it comes to Jason." She had over thought this.

It had been less than an hour and all she did was memorize the lie to the team. She always hated lying to the team especially Garfield.

"Oh okay... I guess Jason has always had a thing for you... I’m just surprised, that’s all it is?"

Raven shrugged not looking at him as he moved farther into the room. Garfield frowned a little as he moved closer.

"You know how Dick gets when it comes to Red X or Red Hood or whatever Jason is calling himself this time. He and Bruce blame themselves and-"

"And you’re already in Dick’s head. I get it." And he did. He was surprised that Dick was that adamant about Rachel going with but she had the best chance of calming Jason it still felt odd. 

Rachel finally registered his comment and looked back at him for a second, "wait, Jason had a thing for me?" He just laughed as she went back to packing.

Garfield hopped up onto her dark purple comforter trying to catch her eye. Rachel kept her eyes on her bag not wanting to give him the opportunity to catch her lie. 

"I’m almost done packing and was going to meditate if you wanted to join."

"Are you worried about the trip? This isn’t your normal meditation time and you seem a little stressed…"

"Um, no, I just got worked up thinking the worst on the way back from breakfast."

With that he dropped the subject, helping her pack her small bag. Once she was packed they made their way to the roof to meditate. Rachel usually meditated in her room but when Garfield wanted to join they went to the roof, he liked the fresh air and she didn’t really enjoy others being in her space for too long. As they started both went into their own minds. Garfield was worried about her. Something was wrong, over the last few years the two had gotten closer. Once her father was defeated and her powers were more easily controlled Rachel was more open. Sure she was still a loner and Kori took up most of her social energy with "girl time" but in the evenings when Dick and Kori went out for date night or excused themselves early they found themselves together. Most of the time they sat in the living room together. Him playing video games and her reading, just there for some background noise since he was a little quieter without Vic around. When she couldn’t sleep she would go to his room and he would teach her how to play video games (sometimes even streaming) or they would watch stupid movies, he had learned a few months in that as much as she swore she hated stupid movies she generally enjoyed the comedies he would pick out. When he went out for a midnight snack he would sometimes see her and they would talk about anything and everything.  
He had learned her habits and ticks and sudden meditation wasn’t usually caused by her psyching herself up. He knew that she was lying about something. However, he also knew she needed to keep it to herself. Besides she wasn’t going alone, Dick would be with her and sometimes Gar could swear he could read her mind. For a while everyone thought that the two were secretly dating but that was proven false when Vic walked into Dick’s office to find him and Kori in a compromising position.

Next to him Rachel was on a completely different wave length. She listened to the statement over and over again. The Church of Blood is back. They have followers again. He wasn’t completely gone if they were back. What if Slade came back too? Dick would lose it again and she couldn’t help him because… no! She wouldn’t let her mind go that far. It could be nothing. It could be some nobody’s… with her powers… how did they have her powers…

A loud crash shocks them both and Rachel falls from her levitation, for the second time that day, knocking the air out of her. She lays back for a moment taking a deep breath not opening her eyes yet. Garfield, who was never off the ground, opened his eyes in time to catch her dark energy disintegrate around the glass window. He started to stand before seeing her coughing for breath on the floor besides him. He move over to her quickly, panic in his eyes.

"Rae? Rachel? What’s wrong are you okay?"

The panic was clear in his voice and she opened her eyes to look up at him, "I’m fine, sorry I’m okay just got scared by the glass…"

He bit his tongue as he helped her sit up looking her over, "do you feel any pain you dropped pretty hard…"

Rachel shook her head trying to hide the flinch as she tried to stand, "I’m fine, already healing myself."

Garfield scoffed and helped her stand letting her lean on him a little. He and the team learned long ago not to say anything, to let her lie so she would lean on them at least a little. The door to the roof opened before he could call her on her bluff and he felt her try to shift her wait off of him as Kori came flying into view.

"We were alerted to the destruction of things and were worried about an attack!"

"And by We she means she was worried," Vic clarifies rolling his eyes, "like we said Kori, only one thing broke if these two were in a fight the tower would have been torn to pieces."

Dick chuckles for a moment before seeing Rachel, "Rach? You good?"

Rachel tries to straighten up now that she has healed the little injuries she had.

"Yeah I’m good. We should leave soon." 

She quickly pulled away from Garfield and tugged on her sleeves again as she walked past everyone to head down to her room. Dick sighed softly to himself before looking towards Gar who held a concerned look on his features. Kori and Vic continued talking but Dick and Gar held each other’s gaze as if having their own conversation. After a moment Dick nodded and headed down to check on Rachel. Garfield followed him into the tower but Dick stopped him.

"She’ll be fine, I’ll take car of it, and if she doesn’t seem better once we’re back from Gotham then you can jump in." Dick said, stopping him in his tracks, "I know you’ve been there for her more recently but we both know sometimes she just needs space."

Before Garfield could argue Dick left him standing in the stairwell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the chapter. These first few chapters will probably come out pretty quick but I am trying to pace them to give you guys updates fairly frequently... even though when this is being posted people probably aren’t reading this. Let me know where you guys see this story going. I would love to hear from you.


	3. Chapter 3

Dick found her waiting by his car, her stuff already in the back seat.

"Well that was fast," he teased tossing his own bag into the car, "you wanna talk about it or are we going to sit in silence for the next ten hours?"

Rachel didn’t answer, only taking her place in the passenger seat. Dick sighs to himself once more, "Silence it is…"

He gets into the car and turns on some music before hitting the road. After a long and silent ride they found themselves driving through Gotham.

"Talk to me Rachel, once we get there Bruce won’t…"

"I know. I just…" she paused trying to choose her words carefully.

They both shifted as her hesitation settled dragging them back to before they fought Tigon. He glanced over at her seeing her discomfort. She bit her lip and closed her eyes as if trying to center herself before continuing. He had grown to know that look all too well... she was scared.

"He can’t be back. We stopped him, he can’t be back," her voice was barely above a whisper as a shiver ran through her.

She was thankful that she had her sweater to hide the goosebumps that covered her pale skin at the thought of her father.

Dick reached over to gently touch her knee, "I know and most likely this is nothing. Even if it isn’t, we beat him once just the five of us and this time we’d have the Justice League to help. Rae, you aren’t even a doorway anymore, he can’t get here."

"I know, I just have this bad feeling in my gut…" she says softly placing her hand over his own, falling into their routine.

"Just remember, you’re not alone this time…you never were," he squeezed her knee gently as they pull up to Wayne manor.

Alfred came out to greet them, causing Dick to pull away. He got out and grabbed their bags as she exited the car, hugging Alfred who it happy to see them again. Alfred lead them through the house explaining that Bruce and Damian had gone out on patrol.

"It’s good of you to come Master Dick. And Miss Rachel, it is nice to see you."

Rachel nodded silently as Dick started a conversation, getting more information from Alfred about the men Bruce had captured. Rachel just tried to breathe and silently meditate. She had started to sense them a few miles out but now, in the manor, she could barely stand as their powers pressed on her, leaking into her head. Dick hadn’t noticed until she fell behind, more so when she stopped following them.

"Rachel?"

She looked up and gave a weak smile, "I’m fine, they’re just strong, I can feel them already."

He walks over to her and tries to catch her gaze. He grabbed her elbow when she leaned against the wall slightly, closing her eyes to focus.

"What aren’t you saying Rachel? I know you better than that. What is it?"

She hesitates before looking him in the eye finally, "they feel just like him. Just like my father."

He tried to talk to her more but she gripped her head and started to fall to her knees, his grip in her slowing her fall. They were pounding on her skull trying to get in. She curled into herself slightly.

"They’re trying to get into my head…" She grits out, teeth clenched. She tried to hold them at bay, the dull sound of Dicks voice not loud enough to push past the pounding in her head diverting her focus from his words as he tried to help her stand. All she could hear was the hiss of their voices and the pounding of her head as if they were knocking on her skull before a single sentence slipped through her shields, "hello sister."

At that her eyes snapped open, all of her eyes, and she jerked up right, unintentionally throwing back Dick who had been trying to pick her up.

Dick stood up, careful not to crowd her as he inched closer and Alfred started to fuss over him slightly.

"Alfred call Bruce or Zatana...go," Dick says softly over his shoulder as he moved carefully towards the demon taking over his friend, "Rachel… Rae you need to calm down."

A low hiss came from her as her third and fourth eye flicker. Her internal conflict became evident externally. Dick watched as the demon won, the sickly smile that took over before her form changed and sunk into the floor.

"Shit," Dick rushed down the hall pulling out his phone to call Alfred to know what room they were in.

While he tried to find the room holding the Church of Blood followers, Rachel’s demon had already found them. Two boys were tied up in dark room with a one way mirror. The room had been built after the formation of the Justice League, the League thought Batman needed a meta holding cell. One of the boys tied to a chair had dark skin and short black hair, if not for the four red eyes he could pass for human. The other looked younger with long black hair and pale skin that nearly resembled Rachel’s.

"Who are you!" She hissed surrounding them in her soul self.

The younger boy chuckled, "you know us sister."

"I am not your sister!"

The other boy hissed a little, "you didn’t think you were the only one did you? He couldn’t rely on just one to survive."

They weren’t quiet taunting her, they almost seemed upset that she didn’t recognize them. They didn’t attack even though she knew they weren’t actually tried down, they could fight her but they weren’t and that made the demon in her even more suspicious.

"Part nomed!"

Rachel felt her human side coming back as her soul self reabsorbing into her body and her demon eyes closing. Once she seemed centered Dick rushed past Zatana to catch Rachel as she swayed.

"Rachel, hey, you’re okay now you’re okay."

She pushed him away slightly and looked over the boys appeared human, she thought she was crazy but her gut told her otherwise.

"Rachel?" the older boy scoffs, "Changing your name to sound more human won’t change who you are Raven. We just saw who you really are, didn’t we?"

Rachel lurched towards them but Dick moved faster than her. He caught her by the waist and pulled her back towards the door, "Rae, not now. Come on."

He guided her out of the room, after everything that happened she didn’t have enough strength to fight him so she let him pull her down the hall, Zatana reciting a protection incantation behind them.

"Rachel, what happened, why did you lose it?"

She glared at him for acting nonchalantly as if it should be an easy answer. To an extent it was but she couldn’t believe it. Frankly she didn’t want to.

"Dick, I’m fine. Though maybe Bruce shouldn’t have tied up two demons with only rope," the sarcasm dripped from her words like maple syrup as her eyes narrowed at him.

Dick rolled his eyes and grabbed her a chair in the main area of the cave, "I already knew you were okay, I’m not Garfield, I actually do know what you’re thinking," he sassed, an irritated grin on his face.

After so many years she still forgets about the connection they shared. Sometimes she regretted going into his head but other times she was thankful that someone was there without her having to say anything. It was weak, more just sensing each other, he had gotten pieces of her empathy. It made them acutely more attuned to each other. After so long they just existed like that, not even always being aware of it.

"Now are you going two tell me what the hell just happened?"

"I’d like to know that myself," Bruce’s deep voice rang from the shadows, as usual, "I leave this cave for an hour to take care of some human traffickers and come back to every alert going off and Alfred panicking."

Rachel flinched, "Sorry about that."

Bruce didn’t respond to her only glaring slightly at Dick as he continued, "I thought you said she had it under control? That the League didn’t need to worry anymore? So what the hell happened?"


	4. Chapter 4

Dick couldn’t believe what he was hearing. He was the leader of his own team, he had escaped this…what happened to Bruce trusting him? His insecurities were beginning to cloud his mind and Rachel could feel it as testosterone fueled anger filled the room. Before he could think about Rachel, Dick stood, almost eye to eye with Bruce now.

"You asked us here, actually no you demanded that I bring her here for your theory so you don’t get to act like you have any authority over thus situation Bruce. I am handling it."

"You aren’t doing a very good job of handling it."

Rachel tensed knowing this was heading in a very very bad direction. These fights were not unusual when they visited Gotham. Bruce would take lead and Dick would get defensive, second guessing himself at every turn but refusing to let Bruce win... some times even when he was right. She hated when they fought like this. While the bat boys all put on a good show of being unfeeling, their internal emotions were loud and harsh, changing every second and never getting quieter... only louder. Some times they got so loud her whole body would ache from being so close to one of their fights.

Dick huffed and crossed his arms over his chest, "Did you know they were demons? Because if you did you should have known exactly what was going to happen. You brought us here under the impression they were human, left over followers that learned some magic or were gifted some by Trigon, but that isn’t the case and you aren’t stupid enough to think otherwise so shut up and let me clean up your goddamn mess like always!"

"When have you ever-“

"Uh boys?" They turned to Zatana who looked concerned, "as fun as your family drama is to watch...where is Rachel?"

Both men turned to where she had been sitting. Dick cursed and pushed past his father and mentor towards the entrance to the manor to find her.

Rachel had left once Bruce criticized Dick. One their focus was off of her she knew it would be her only chance to process on her own and get away from their energy. Sure she was a little hurt by Bruce ignoring her, treating her like an animal that needed to be muzzled, but it wasn’t unusual and she had learned to ignore him long ago after Superman stood up for her at a Justice League event that introduced the expanded Titans. Bruce couldn’t break her anymore but the situation, what the demons or boys (whatever they were) said was making her skin crawl. 

Had her father really had other children on Earth? Why hadn’t she ever known? Were they trying to bring him back? As she wandered the halls her mind clouded with the questions of truth and reality as the emotions of the others drifted away. She stopped paying attention to where she was going, simply wandering, getting lost in the large house. Even as she got away from the cave she couldn’t shake the feeling clawing at her insides. She needed more information...

The sound of her phone shocked her out of her trance and she answered when she saw it was Kori.

"Hey Kori, what’s up?"

"Oh Rachel good! We were worried you did not make it! Dick was not answering and I became afraid for your well-being!"

Rachel chuckled, "we made it just fine Kor, the cave just doesn’t get reception."

Luckily for Rachel her low tone rarely sounded out of place, often her showing large amounts of joy or excitement worried the team more than silence or indifference. Even after a few years of growth in the expressing and understanding her own feelings. Kori kept asking questions and Rachel answered shortly, not fully paying attention but happy for the mental break her friend provided.

"Oh and Garfield was worried about you after yesterday. He has asked me to make sure you have been able to meditate properly without the release of your magic."

Rachel froze slightly at that, "oh…uh."

Before she could come up with an excuse she heard a rustling and some bickering before Garfield’s voice came through the phone, "that’s not how I asked it Rae I swear, I just wanted to know if you’ve been able to meditate since you got there. You scared me yesterday and-"

"I’m okay Gar really," she cut in. 

She swallowed the lump forming in their throat, trying to think of what would make him move on from the divider breaking. While his worries were valid, the last thing she needed right now was for the team to come out here before she got any answers.

"We’ve been busy since we got here I was planning to meditate before bed. You guys should stop worrying about us."  
She could hear him sigh and knew she had to cut the call off quick, before he poked and prodded any further.

"Rae why are you really in Gotham?"

"Uh, oh sorry Gar I have to go, Dick just got a lead on Jason, tell Kori I said bye…"

"Wait Rae-“

"Goodbye Garfield." She quickly hung up and sighed, closing her eyes and clutching the phone to her chest.

"Hard to lie to your team, isn’t it?"

Rachel spun quickly to see Zatana, quickly relaxing at the recognition, "Uh yeah but Dick didn’t want to worry them for nothing so-“

"Dick didn’t want to or you didn’t?"

Rachel sighed, "both I guess. I didn’t want it to be real but-"

"But they’re related to you aren’t they?" Zatana cocked her brow, her expression more knowing than actually questioning.  
Rachel nodded, "yeah, or they say so at least."

Zatana nods, "Bruce is an ass but he means well, mostly. I told him they were like you but he didn’t believe me, at least he didn’t want to."

"I figured. It’s okay I’m fine now, thanks for the help. I didn’t mean to lose control I just…"

"Raven… I understand. We’ve worked together enough that I know you have good control. They remind you of him and it set you off."

Rachel shivered slightly. No one called her Raven out of uniform. She had abandoned the name once Dick took off the mask. Garfield never hid his identity and Vic didn’t try to but Dick set the president for years of not using their secret identities and she and Kori went with it, but Rachel had only been Raven at the time. So when Dick had revealed his secret identity she decided to make one up for herself, to separate herself from her father in ever way. Sure she kept it at work but it held a different meaning outside of her personal life. At work it was a name that saved people, that represented good but at home... it felt like it suffocated her in her destiny.

"Thanks Zatan."

"Rae there you are," Dick sighed in relief and jogged up to look her over.

"Yes here she is, and she is fine, so stop acting like she is your child," Zatana huffed, rolling her eyes at the way he still babied his younger teammates.

Rachel chuckled a little and gave Zatana a thankful look as Dick stepped back, "I do not-“

"Yes you do Dick, we all talk about it, Vic thinks your need to baby people is why you ended up with Kory," Rachel teased, knowing that was far from the truth, "but seriously I’m fine I just…that argument had nothing to do with me so I walked away to clear my head."

Dick muttered under his breath slightly, "we’ll talk about that assertion later," then louder, "but right now I do need to know what happened."

Rachel told him, careful to hit every detail, wanting to be completely honest this time around, getting the teams full trust back took time after she hid the truth about her father all those years ago. She quickly cut him off when he started to press for more and surprisingly he backed off knowing not to test her.

“Oh and Kori called she was worried you didn’t check in," Rachel smirked slightly, hiding her minor discomfort, "might wanna call her before she kills you."

He sighed, "alright but first we’re getting Alfred to put you in the farthest room from the cave because it’s three in the morning and we don’t need you losing control from sleep deprivation."

Rachel rolled her eyes, "there you go parenting again," she tried to tease, a weak smile gracing her lips, but it never reaching her eyes.

He rolled his eyes and turned her by her shoulders before pushing her to walk forward down the hall, "yeah yeah I’m an old man just go. I’ve seen you sleep deprived and it isn’t fun… for anyone."

Rachel mock gasped and looked over her shoulder at him. She thought about sticking her tongue out at him but he stopped her with a soft, "do it and I’ll call you Garfield for the rest of the trip." 

Rachel rolled her eyes, letting him guide her to one of the many rooms in the house, looking over the family photos throughout. Rachel was always shocked to see the large family when they travelled to Gotham. Dick always made it seem like he had no one. The first time the team joined him on a trip home they had all been shocked, at the time there was only Tim and the memory of Jason’s death, though that didn’t last long. Even with only Bruce, Tim, and Alfred, Dick had had more of a family than anyone else on the team. Unlike the rest of the team, however, Rachel understood why he had left, why he avoided his family as much as he could. Sometimes as much as you love someone you can’t be around them. Every time she had been here with him he broke all over again. Not only were he and Bruce always at odds but his brothers were a lot to handle and after so many of them dying or going missing for long periods... no one could handle that well. Sure he called once a week but a phone call can be ended when the conversation took a turn, physically walking away would always be harder for him.

He let Alfred help her to her room and tried to give her space, but Dick was anxious so he called Kori to calm her nerves about their trip. The team asked a lot of questions about what they were doing and why they went alone. Kori was especially concerned. She didn’t like when he was in Gotham or anywhere really without her. Sometimes it drove him crazy but mostly he just found it sweet that she cared. After dodging the teams questions he hung up and headed back to the cave.

Rachel was settled in her temporary bed room by that time. It wasn’t her first time in Wayne manor but it never got more comfortable. Bruce was always harsh and if none of Dick’s adoptive brothers were around Alfred was the only one who could stop their fighting, and that was only if they kept things verbal. The couple times she broke them up she got an earful from both men for very different reasons. Once she was alone she tried to meditate. She sat on her bed in the lotus position counting her breaths and trying to slow her mind. Brothers.... I have brothers. She shook her head trying to clear it again. She took a deep breath and started over but before she could get anywhere she heard her door creak open. She opened one eye and looked over seeing Damian in the doorway. She sighs giving up and turning towards the broad form of Jason Todd, smirking as he leaned against her door frame.

"What can I do for you Jason?" She said softly.

Anyone else may have been scared of him but Rachel knew better. His choices weren’t always the best but he would never hurt an innocent person, nor anyone he considered family.

"I hear you’re blaming me for your trip to Gotham? Come on little bird, I’ve been so good lately. I didn’t even kill anyone on my last mission."

Rachel rolled her eyes, "you know it doesn’t count if Bruce was there to stop you."

A smug look filled his face, "Bruce was in fact not there."

"So Tim was babysitting?"

His face dropped and he huffed, "Tim does not babysit me... I’m older than him!"

Rachel chuckled, "yeah uh hu keep telling yourself that big guy."

Jason smiled a little as he finally entered her room, "so why are you actually here Rae?"

Rachel sighed softly and made room for him to sit beside her, "another surprise by my father."

"Wait Trigon is back?" 

For the first time in a while he looked genuinely afraid. She shook her head.

"No... well not yet. Apparently I have brothers..."

Jason burst out laughing, "welcome to the world of siblings. They suck."

"Yeah well you’re the one with the highest death rate in your family so you may not get why my brothers are a problem."

He shrugged, "Maybe so, but you and Dickie will figure it out. You guys always do."

She hummed not wanting to correct him on that. They were a good team at times but she and Dick couldn’t always make things work.

"Jason! Where the hell did you go?"

Jason smirked when he heard Tim’s voice down the hall, "Down here Replacement!" 

Tim appeared in the door way and Rachel smiled easily at him, "Hi Tim."

Tim smiled back, "Hey Rae, sorry if the red idiot is bothering you, we’re supposed to be in the cave with Bruce."

"Tim... he’s fine. He may be annoying but I live with Garfield and Dick I think I can handle his arrogance."

Jason acted offended and shoved her lightly.

"Well yeah but Rav-chel" Tim clears his throat still getting used to addressing the Titans out of uniform, "um Dick told us to let you meditate and Bruce," he looks back at Damian, "asked us to stay in the cave and guard the-“

"I know what Bats one and two said Tim, I came as a friend not a detective like the rest of you."

Rachel smirked, "well Jay you’re a shitty detective and since when are we friends?"

He let out a puff of air as if irritated, "since you went into my head without permission."

"You were on a killing spree for Poison Ivy, Jay I didn’t have much of a choice."

"Look Jason, Bruce wants us down there so let’s go."

Jason groaned but begrudgingly stands, "see you down there later little bird."

She could hear the two starting to bicker and shove each other into things as they went down the hall, they really were brothers no matter how much they hated it. She pulled out her cloak and body suit before going into the en-suite to change into it. She came out and threw her old clothes into the bag on the floor before opening a portal to the bat cave. She stepped through the portal into the bat cave where Dick and Bruce were already fighting. She walked over to Alfred and asked if this had to do with work or their usual bullshit. Alfred fixed her with a cool, exhausted look.

"Is it ever about the mission Miss Roth?"

She sighed and walked over to the very angry men and cleared her throat, giving them a chance to stop on their own. When they didn’t even acknowledge her she looked back to Alfred who nodded sadly before using her powers to snap chairs behind them both. Tendrils of black wrap around their limbs and yank them back into the chairs before covering their mouths, sound proofing their words.

"Great. Glad to see you can respect other people enough to acknowledge when a problem isn’t about you or your family bullshit." She snaps staring them down. "Now can you two grown ass men put aside your petty childish bullshit and focus on the fact that my father could come back if those half breeds get out and get to me?"

Dick glared at her for a second before softening his gaze and nodding. Bruce took an extra moment but nodded. She let them go as Tim and Jason finally got into the cave.

"Whoa how’d you get them to shut up?" Tim asked as Zatana enters.

"My guess is it’s something you boys can’t do." Zatana smiles a little, "while you’re here Rachel, can you help me reinforce the enchantments before I leave?"

Rachel nodded, "yeah sure. While I do that maybe you four can start research or something... literally anything actually productive."

Dick nodded and watched them walk away. Bruce silently got up and left the room making his way to his computer. Tim followed him but Dick didn’t bother, knowing Bruce would be pissed no matter what was said.

Jason chuckled behind him, "whenever you come home I stop being the most hated son... yet when you’re gone you’re the golden boy."

Dick rolled his eyes and walked away, ignoring his brother as he tried to make a plan.


	5. Chapter 5

Dick took in the last moment of silence he would have for a while. He took a seat in the library and looked out at the grounds. He didn’t want to be here. Sure it was nice to see his old room and have some time Alfred and the boys but Bruce, after all these years, still didn’t trust him to know what he was doing. It’s not like he was a murderer or an assassin like some of his siblings, if anything he was the normal one, the only normal one to come out of Wayne Manor. He just couldn’t understand why after so much time Bruce still treated him like a child, like he hadn’t been leading the Titans for almost ten years. Like he was the one that let teammates die. Dick huffed as he thought back to what Rachel had told him: he’s projecting. He looks at you and see’s himself you’ve said so yourself. Dick hated that she could do that. Half the time he couldn’t tell if her voice was a memory or if she was actually still in his head. Dick turned to see Tim coming up the steps. "They got the warding up, Z left and things are pretty tense down there. You know he’s just trying to help right?" Dick chuckled solemnly at his brother, shaking his head, "I used to think that, but I’m not so sure anymore." Tim took a seat next to him and elbowed his side gently, "come on since when are you the cynical Robin? I thought that was Jason’s job." Dick chuckled and shook his head, "says the kid addicted to caffeine and doesn’t remember what sleep is half the time."

Tim rolled his eyes, "I don’t see how that is relevant right now."

"Guess it doesn’t. I just don’t think Bruce knows how to help without taking over."

"To be fair since you started at Titans, you don’t know how to give up control either."

Dick narrowed his eyes, "I’m not at bad as Bruce."

"If that we’re true you two wouldn’t fight as much, but we can go ask Rachel if you really wanna prove your point."

Dick cringed a little at that one. If anyone on his team could prove Tim’s point it would definitely be Rachel.  
"Yeah okay I get it."

The two sat in silence for a few minutes before Dick sighed and stood.

"Guess we should go back down."

As the boys turn to leave Rachel and Jason enter the room. Jason nodded to Tim.

"Bruce wants you down stairs at the computer on research."

Tim sighed and left not looking very excited for the job. Dick looked between his brother and teammate, raising a brow in a silent question as to their purpose in the library.

"Bruce said you guys might have some books in here to help," Rachel clarified, tucking her violet hair behind her ear, "you know where in here that might be?"

Dick sighed and looked up, "probably the top shelves. We tend to keep the more obscure stuff up there away from prying eyes."

She nodded and floated up starting to pull out books that she thought would help. While Dick took a breather she had applied to wards to the cell though she was still unsure that they could hold her brothers. If they both had her powers there wasn’t necessarily a way to contain them but it would have to do for now.

Below her Dick gave Jason a worried look and the younger man nodded in agreement.

"She nearly collapsed after Z left," Jason whispered, keeping an eye on her, knowing if she heard them she’d be pissed.

"She needs to rest..."

"We both know she won’t... not when her family is the threat. Kinda like you when Deathstroke is involved."

Dick huffed and scratched the back of his head, "yeah, okay, so how do we get her to stop and meditate... or better yet sleep?"

"You’d know better than me... what did you do last time she was like this?"

Dick frowned thinking back to when her father had last been around, "there was a spell she did to block him from her mind but that won’t get her to stop and meditate."

Jason thought for a minute, "well we can try tea and asking? Or just tie her up and toss her on her bed, she’d kinda have to sleep at that point."

Dick rolled his eyes, "we aren’t tying her up. I’ll get the tea you watch her while I’m gone."

Jason nodded and took a seat watching Rachel as she pulled large books off of shelves. She tried to focus as she read titles in over a dozen different languages. Her powers were a little weak and she was more tired than she would ever admit. She drifted back to the ground and placed the books on the table picking one up.

"Jason you can read mandarin right?"

"No, that’s Tim, I can do most Slavic languages as well as Spanish and Portuguese."

She hummed and pulled out books that fell into those categories and dropped them beside him. Jason watched her as she grabbed one book in French. She plopped down on the other side of his pile, studying the words carefully. He took the book from her light grasp and sighed.

"Rachel, when was the last time you slept? I know you were kind of meditating when I got to you earlier but..."

"I’m fine Jay... I wish you all would realize that and stop asking."

"I wasn’t asking if your were okay. Look I get wanting answers but if you’ve taught me anything it’s that if you don’t take care of yourself you will lose control of your actions."

Rachel swallowed and looks up at him apologetically, "sorry, you’re right... I just, I should have known about them, I should know more."

"Maybe you do and you’re brain is so utterly fucked you can’t get to the memory?"

She grumbled out something about not liking him being the voice of reason before sitting up. "Fine okay I’m meditating just... stay nearby in case I break something and keep reading please."

He nodded, smirking with pride and went back to his seat starting to read through one of the books. He could hear her getting frustrated as she loses her center but stayed quiet for a while letting her have the silence to help but after 20 minutes it became clear that wasn’t enough.

"Just focus on your breathing Rae, I know it’s hard but you’ve done it in worse situations you can do it now."

She huffs, as if to say she was trying but he ignored the sounds and kept reading. He could practically feel her getting aggravated. Jason looked up and studied her for a moment watching as her breath started to slow before rapidly picking up causing a soft curse to leave her lips. He couldn’t believe what he was seeing. If not for how worried he was he would have laughed. In the time he had know Rachel he had never seen her struggle at, well, anything really but especially not meditation.

"Rae?" His voice was gentle as he pulled her out of her cycle. "What’s wrong? What could possibly be stopping you from meditating?"

She looked at him, a little sad that she was that transparent, "I’m just having trouble clearing my head..." she looked down "guess I just need help." She opened a small portal and reached in pulling out her meditation mirror that would lead her back to Nevermore. "Thanks for taking over research. I shouldn’t take too long now."

She looked into the mirror and felt her mind moved, to Jason however she simply looked at piece as the mirror and her hands settled into her lap. 

As Jason settled into the silence Rachel found herself walking along the paths of her mind occasionally seeing pieces of her personality, her emotions as she follows along looking for the library of her mind. When she had first started meditation in Azarath the monks had taught her to organize her mind like the city, organize everything. She had built a library of sorts for her memories, when she found herself missing pieces or trying to find information of something vaguely familiar she came here and looked through previous research, in this case she went to the memories from Azarath to relook at all the books she had read about her father.

Her eyes snapped open and she gasped. The mirror nearly fell from her lap as she jolted out of her seat

"Rae? What’s wrong? You look-“

"I have to talk to Dick." She got up and moved to leave to room only for Dick to come in with three mugs of tea.

"What’s going on?" Dick asked confused, he looked past her to Jason who shrugged.

"Back in Azarath I read a book, it held the prophesies of Scath. I always focused on the part where I was destined to be his portal because that is what the monks feared most, but there were a few pieces that I think can help us now." She pauses and looked away from Dick. 

"So we have a lead?"

She nodded slightly, "Maybe, the earlier part of the prophecy talked about Trigon having seven children, all around the same time, the seventh would be the raven, his portal and the strongest."

"We have to tell Bruce, come on."

They went to the cave and Started to fill him in.

"So what? There’s another prophecy, what is it?" 

"I don’t have all the details, but together the seven of us can take Trigons powers for our selves and together fulfill a different prophecy but I couldn’t find everything... I’ll keep looking but the pages were missing from the book, the monks thought it would tempt me or something."

Bruce sighed and looked at Dick.

"And you can’t just go to Azarath and find the pages?"

Rachel shifted obviously uncomfortable, "my father destroyed it so I couldn’t run there and prevent the prophecy of his reign... everything is gone."

Dick frowned, remembering the day she had told him. Before that he had never seen the girl cry let alone fall apart like that.  
Bruce looked irritated as he tried to think, "We need more information Raven should-"

"Bruce I’ve got it you asked for our help, if this was happening in Jump you wouldn’t be involved so let me and Rachel, the people who actually know something about this threat, do what we’re good at." Dick cut Bruce’s command off before grabbing Rachel’s arm and walking away.


	6. Chapter 6

It had been a few days since they had found anything on the prophecy. Rachel didn’t have any more memories about it and Tim hadn’t had any luck online. They were slowly making their way through the Wayne Library, but without talking to her brothers, Rachel had a feeling they wouldn’t get any answers. But Bruce continued to refuse to let her near her brothers, claiming it was because of her last interacting with them. In reality she knew he wouldn’t have trusted her either way.

After the fifth day of finding nothing she was getting frustrated. While she could meditate with the help of her mirror it wasn’t as focused as normal and she could still feel her brothers powers pressing on her, distracting her at every turn. She had barely slept the previous night, not that she had slept much that week, and woke to find Dick training in the bat cave before dawn.  
She watched him practice on his old gymnastics bars, still there from his days as a sidekick. Back at the tower he rarely worked on them, preferring to focus on his fighting skills. She had always loved to catch him doing something different. Maybe it was because he seemed the most relaxed when he went back to his roots. She stood and watched as he moved remembering when they would train early in the morning before the rest of the team was awake. Every morning he worked on the bars she knew they would end up going downtown for breakfast, whether as a distraction or because of the good mood the exercise put him in. The sweet memories made her smile slightly before the minute pain of the memories pushed the joy away. 

She sighed to herself and moved towards the computer, hoping to pick up where Tim had left of the night before. She glared at the screen, a small headache creeping to the from of her mind as silence filled the space, save for the slight creak of the mailable bars.

"Rae," the sudden break in the echoing silence pulled her from her thoughts, "I know you’re stressed and we all want to figure this out but you need to take a break. Clear your head do something different for a little bit."

She looked up at Dick from her seat and frowned, "like what? What could possibly distract me from my family being a threat to the world... again..."

He chuckled a little, "go change into some workout clothes. Bruce might not want you on patrol but that doesn’t mean you can’t fight someone."

He winked and walked back to the training area. She hesitated before deciding not to pass up the opportunity to hit Dick without any consequences, the opportunity was so rare and his attitude tended to live up to his name. She ran up to her room and changed into shorts and a sports bra before going back to the cave. Normally she would train in her uniform but she knew her cloak would get in the way with how he fought. Dick watched as she pulled her short hair into a ponytail, walking over.

"Crap... you never put your hair up..." he joked, heading towards the mat, "don’t hit me too hard?"

She smirked and rolled her shoulders, "no promises."

"No powers," this time it wasn’t a question. 

She knew their sparring sessions were hand to hand, no magic allowed. This was far from their first match. After a few years on the team together he started to worry about her hand to hand skills, she relied on her powers too much and he wanted her to be safe, so he started personally training her more on the side. They finally stopped a couple years ago when she was able to beat him more than once.

She nodded, confirming the rule, and got into a fighting stance. He matched her and they began. At times it was like they knew each other too well, it took them a while to actually land a hit as each had memorized the others tells and plans. Every time he threw a punch she would duck, each time she attempted to trip him up he’d jump away. Rachel landed the first hit, or really kick, to his ribs but he used her momentum against her and grabbed her ankle, spinning to the side and falling to the ground over her. She huffed, glaring up at him. She wrapped her other leg around his waist and threw her weight to flip them. She moved to get off of him, trying to put some space between them to give herself a chance, but he caught her and trapped one of her legs under his. 

"Whoa, I haven’t caught you two in this compromising of a position since Dick picked the alien," Jason’s voice and laughter filled the room as he teased them.

Dick frowned and was about to respond when Rachel twists away, pulling his arm to flip him while staying mostly upright. She pinned him, holding one of his wrists between his shoulder blades.

She chuckled, "thanks for the assist, Jay." 

Dick huffed as she stood, letting go of him, "doesn’t count. He distracted me, if not for Jason you would have lost."

Rachel smirked and went over to her water bottle, "keep telling yourself that bird boy."

"He’s always been a sore loser," Jason added, sauntering over.

Dick rolled his eyes and turned to his brother, "what brought you down here?"

Jason shrugged, "Rach was MIA and I was hoping it was because she was interrogating the idiots in that cell."

Rachel grumbled and shook her head, "I wish. That would be more useful than kicking boy blunders butt."

Dick glared at her, "what is with the old nicknames today?"

She shrugged, "been feeling nostalgic today."

Dick rolled his eyes again, "I’m going to take a break and check in with the team."

"Still lying to them?" 

"Shut up Jason."

Rachel shook her head, "Yes, Jason, he decided we are still going to lie to them."

He chuckled, "how fucked up does the team think I am? With your powers I would’ve been passed out upstairs in a day."

"Yeah well you don’t come around, so lucky for us they think you’re pretty fucked."

Jason snorted, making Rachel smile and relax for the first time since they got to Gotham. The two had an odd friendship, it started after his return from the dead. Dick had been able to convince Bruce that she could help Jason by going into his mind, like she had Dicks a few years before. Once Jason’s subconscious let her in she found comfort in what everyone else seemed to fear about him. She thought at times that it stemmed from finally having someone know what if feels like to die. Though it was brief, if Dick hadn’t gone to get what was left of her, she would have stayed dead after opening the portal for her father. After returning from Tokyo she took some time away from the Titans and ended up working with his team for a while, traveling with him and Roy, keeping the two in-line when she had too. Though it was short lived, no more than a couple months, they got closer and had stayed good friends.

Her relaxed state quickly died when Dick walked back towards them.

"Uh Rach were we expecting a visit from Melvin?" 

Her brow drew in as she moved towards him seeing Melvin, Timmy, and Tether on the screen of his communicator, sitting in the living room of Titans Tower.

"Melvin?" She pulled the communicator from his grasp, "what are you doing in the Tower?"

A large smile grew on Melvin’s face, "Raven! Hi!"

The kids had all grown in the last four years, Melvin was now twelve and helped out more often when smaller missions came up and Timmy some times tagged a long. They would visit Rachel at least once a year but it was always planned and this was most definitely not.

"Melvin... why are you in the Tower?"

"Oh! Beast Boy called us and said they were going to Gotham!"

Rachel and Dick looked up at each other.

"Shit! You guys are actually fucked now!" Jason’s laughter filled the cave.

"Jason!" Rachel glared at him, "we are on the phone with children, watch your mouth!"

Jason raised a brow, not having expected that to be what she yelled at him for.

"Uh... Sorry? I guess?"

Dick took the communicator back from Rachel and sighed, "when exactly did the team leave?"

"Ummmm"

Before the young girl could answer a squeal could be heard, quickly followed by a flash of red hair and Dick being tackled in a hug. Rachel looked shocked at the sight of Kori hugging her boyfriend tightly, starting to ramble about how worried she was. Rachel moved away from them feeling a little uncomfortable. Jason walked over to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

"Doesn’t get easier does it?" 

His voice was soft in her ear, genuine emotion in his words. He squeezed her shoulder but she shrugged him off as Garfield and Victor entered the room, elbowing his side as a silent way of telling him not to act weird.

"Whoa! You found found Jason... and he’s normal?" Garfield looked confused as he walked over to her, ignoring Dick and Kori.  
"Uh, yeah something like that. Granted I don’t know that Jason can ever really be normal..." her voice was low and she tried to sound neutral, avoiding another blatant lie.

Jason scoffed, "I am totally normal considering I grew up, well, here."

The others rolled their eyes, not bothering to respond. As Dick and Kori walk over, Rachel shared an anxious look with the former boy wonder. He nodded slightly, acknowledging that they had to tell the truth now, whether he thought it was best or not.

"So if your brother is home and okay... then we can all go home can we not?" Kori squealed with excitement.

"Uh not exactly," Dick rubbed the back of his neck, a guilty look on his face.

Before he could continue Bruce entered the cave, returning from patrol, proceeding to barely acknowledge the team and continue into a different part of the cave. Rachel looked after him.

"Dick you can fill them in without me right? I need to pester Bruce again..."

"I would prefer that you-“

"Kay I’ll be back." 

She turned and followed after the bat, summoning her cloak to cover up her workout gear.

"Bruce! Wait! I know you just got back from patrol but-"

"Rachel, we have talked about this already," he removed his mask and cape, "it’s too dangerous to let you near them."

"Bruce it has been nearly a week and we have nothing. They won’t talk to you. They want me, at least let me see if we can get something out of them!"

"No!" He snapped, "we don’t need to do that. They are perfectly secure where they are."

"No they aren’t. Magic fades and I don’t have enough power to keep them in there forever."

"We need more time."

"I get that Bruce, but I don’t think we have that time."

Silence settled over the two, Rachel standing her ground with the man wasn’t something that happened often and she could see the severity of the situation settle over him. 

"I’ll think about it. But you don’t go near them without me and you tell me before they have a chance to get free."

The corner of her lips curl slightly, "I will as long as I figure it out in time.."

He nodded and walked away, leaving Rachel to absorb the minor win. Jason walked over frowning.

"Uh Rachel? I think Dick needs your help with the team."

She sighed and nodded sadly. As he lead her closer she heard her teammates talking over each other as Dick tried to regain control of the discussion once again. Jason pushed her forward, taking the opportunity to disappear. Rachel slowly came over hoping no one would notice her reappearance. Sadly her silence did not keep her out of their perception as Garfield instantly turned to her.

"You said you wouldn’t lie to the team about this stuff anymore."

She froze and looked up at him, surprised by the bluntness of his statement, "Garfield... I-“

"No! Rachel you promised us... you promised me."

"Gar it wasn’t her call," Victor said in a softer tone, ever the big brother.

"She still went along with it."

Rachel huffed at that, "you try standing up to Batman and Dick while stopping the family wars in this place! I was trying my best Garfield."

Before he could respond Dick stepped in, "she’s wanted to tell you since we figured out what was going on. Bruce and I thought that we needed to limit our team until we knew everything we could."

"And you did not think that we could help you?" Kori piped up this time,getting the teams attention.

"It’s not that we didn’t think you guys could help we just had the team here and we didn’t want to over extend-“

"But we are your team are we not?"

"You are it’s just-“

"What he’s saying, Kori," Rachel cut in, "is that Bruce took control and did what he always does to get his way with Dick."

Dick’s brow furrowed as he turned to her, "Bruce doesn’t always get his way."

She raised a brow, "Doesn’t he? On this mission alone, he didn’t want you to bring the team, so you didn’t, he didn’t want to bring in the League, so we didn’t, he doesn’t want me to interrogate my brothers, so I haven’t because you told me not to. I had to get through to him today by reminding him that those wards won’t last much longer and she still said he would only think about it."

Victor chuckled from his spot by Garfield, "so basically our team leader is Batman not Nightwing while in Gotham?"

Rachel smirked a little, "isn’t that always how it goes?"

They all fall silent for a moment letting it settle.

Dick sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, "I’ll go talk to Bruce about getting you in there. I’m not going to let him run over this operation."

"It seems that he already has," Kori mumbles, still looking hurt.

Rachel sighed and moved towards the entrance to the mansion, "come on guys, I’ll talk to Alfred about getting you all rooms and show you where we are with research. Vic you may want to talk to Tim, he’s been handling online research."

Dick watched them leave, a mix of sorrow and anger filling him. He knew they were right, he was letting Bruce walk all over him and it had to stop... now.


	7. Chapter 7

After showing the team to their rooms Rachel sent Victor back to the cave and brought Kori and Garfield to the library where Jason was already translating.

"Hey Rae? Remind me to never help you on a case again. If I have to translate one more book my head is going to explode," Jason grumbled without looking up. 

Garfield chuckled, "I’m sorry did we know Jason could read?"

Kori giggled and even Rachel couldn’t help a small smile when Jason’s head whipped over to them. 

"Unlike you not only can I read, but I can speak and translate multiple languages. Perks of being adopted by a Wayne... if you can really consider it a perk."

Garfield huffed, crossing his arms over his chest, "for your information I grew up traveling Africa, I speak some of the least known languages in the world."

Rachel rolled her eyes, grabbing Garfield by his shoulders, "which is why I’m taking you to the pile we didn’t think we could translate. So if you guys are done with the pissing contest...."

Jason pouted slightly but nodded, going back to his book while Rachel pushed Garfield in the opposite direction. Kori followed them to the other side of the library.

"Kori, could you fly up there and see if you recognize any languages? There were some we had no idea what they were."  
Kori smiled, "I will try my best friend."

The princess flew off as Rachel started going through a couple piles, "um okay so this pile is mostly mine, French, Italian, um... but this pile should have something you can read. If not there’s a pile by Jason that are all in English. He whines a lot so we left them there so he could switch over rather than complaining to us."

She looked back to see Garfield looking around, discomfort and something resembling anger flowing off of him.

"I’m sorry for lying... I didn’t want to-“

"That’s why you wouldn’t talk to us right? You didn’t want to lie, or you were worried you’d slip up?" His voice was short, like he was trying not to give anything away.

She nodded, rubbing her hands on her thighs, "Yeah... I was panicking and...this place just sucks... Garfield I wanted to tell you."

He watched as she wouldn’t look at him, "there’s something else isn’t there?"

She shook her head and looked at him, "no, I mean I don’t know what Dick might have left out but... no. There’s nothing else going on with the case."

He nodded, "okay," he looked at the pile, "so I have to go through all these books? Can’t Vic just scan them all?"

Rachel chuckled, "if only, but he will be helping Tim which means we just have to do the work ourselves."

Kori rejoined them with a couple of books, "have they told you anything?"

"No, they’ll only talk to me and Bruce won’t let me near them."

Kori pursed her lips and hummed, "But is that not illogical?"

Garfield chuckled, "since when is Bruce logical when it comes to anyone with power?"

They all silently agreed trying to get to work. After a few hours Kori begged for a break and the others agreed, deciding to go out side for a while. Jason made a whole ordeal of it, pretending to beg Rachel for a break, it was such a big deal that Garfield joined in, both men on their knees by her chair. Kori was in tears laughing at them and while Rachel shoved Jason and called him some crude names, even she cracked a smile when Gar joined in, using his puppy dog eyes.

"I am not your warden you guys can do what you want," she huffed, trying to sound annoyed.

Jason’s smile widened, "thanks Rae Rae," he jumped up and kissed her cheek before running out onto the balcony, jumping off the second story railing.

Rachel rolled her eyes and wiped her cheek as Kori flew out as well, heading to find her boyfriend. Gar smiled and got up to leave, until noticing that Rachel still sat on the couch, having gone back to reading.

"Rach? Aren’t you coming?"

She looked up at him, no emotion on her face, "no I’m okay to keep working."

He frowned, "when was the last time you did something not related to this case?"

"This morning I beat Dick in a sparing match, that was completely unrelated to this case."

He rolled his eyes, "fine when was the last time you did something fun?"

"Have you ever beat Dick in hand to hand? That’s pretty fun. Besides I like reading remember?"

He huffed and pulled the book from her hands, "nope, come on," he picked her up tossing her over his shoulder.

"Garfield what are you doing!"

"Making you take a break."

He carried her out of the building, passing Dick and Kori along the way.

"What’s going on?"

"Just teaching Rae to have some fun."

Rachel narrowed her eyes at him before turning her head to Dick, "please tell him to let me go back to research?"

Before Dick could answer Gar turned and smirked at his leader, "I don’t have to listen to him Rae, remember? When we’re in Gotham Batman is our boss."

With that he took off towards the nearest exit, finding Jason lounging in the garden.

"Whoa! You got miss serious out of the library? How?"

She could feel Garfield laugh, "I just picked her up."

"She would have killed me if I did that," Jason said moving closer to them.

"I’m sure that’s not true, come on, catch."

Hearing this Rachel started to fight him, "Garfield don’t you dare!"

Ignoring her protests he lifted her off his shoulder and tossed her into Jason’s arms. She glared up at the younger man as he set her carefully on the ground.

"Not my idea," he reminded her, spinning her by the shoulders to point her anger at the green young man who thought it was a good idea to toss the small empath.

"Why the hell would you do that! I may be small but that doesn’t mean you can play catch with me!"

Garfield blushed a little, realizing he went too far he started backing away, "Sorry Rae I thought it would be fun."

"Fun?!" 

Behind her Jason started to laugh, "Dude run while you can."

Gar looked between his very angry teammate and their former enemy before taking off into the expanse of the manors grounds. Jason grabbed her by the waist to give the boy a head start, laughing the whole time.

"No magic Rae? Wow you must really like him."

She elbowed his ribs, getting out of his grip, "Shut up Jason!"

With that she ran after Garfield.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was just for fun. The story started as a BBRae fic and it still is. I realized we needed more cute moments with out favorite green bean. Hope you enjoyed!


	8. Chapter 8

That night Rachel laid in bed, mind reeling. She knew she wouldn’t be able to sleep, she hadn’t in days, but she tired to anyway. The team was still pissed, though that anger was directed at Dick and not her. After spending time out side with Garfield and Jason, the latter disappearing rather quickly, they spent the rest of the day reading, still coming up with nothing.  
Once night took over, Batman and Robin decided to go on patrol as stress relief it seemed and Kori insisted the Dick take a break and show her the grounds, and though Dick hesitated, preferring work at the moment, he caved and took her out, knowing it was probably a better use of time long term. Vic and Garfield both had dinner before going to relax, most likely playing video games with Tim. Around 10 Alfred instead that Rachel stop for the night, forcing her to come with him to the kitchen and at the very least have some tea with him. Alfred had always liked Rachel. She had always been quiet and was so polite to him unlike the men that he helped raise. The first time she visited the manor she had snapped at Dick for acting like a spoiled rich kid and not the respectful team leader she knew; she of course did this in private but Alfred has ears everywhere and heard her lecture. Since that visit he seemed to favor her. At the end of a battle he would tell her first when he made cookies, he would always bring her tea when she researched even when she hadn’t yet realized she needed any, and in return she would pick up after her teammates who didn’t realize the mess would be gone when they remembered it later and would do her best after meals to help in the kitchen when the visit allowed it. After tea and a light dinner she had let the exhaustion take over and took a warm shower before trying to go to sleep. But an hour later she was still awake, haunted by her lineage once again. 

"What could those pages have said? And why do my brothers seem to know more than me?" The questions ran through her head as she tried reliving the memory again, hoping to find something else. They had to be missing something.  
Her mind kept wandering through her discussion with Dick, "part of the prophecy talked about Trigon having seven children..." her thoughts paused.  
He had seven children. Seven... but there only two in the cell... there should be six of them why are there only-  
Her thought quickly cut off and she jolted out of bed, "there’s only two of them!"  
She rushed out of bed not bothering with shoes as she ran down to Dick’s door knocking loudly. When there was no answer she groaned and turned to get her phone, only to be stopped by the sound of a door opening.  
"He and Kori are still out," Garfield grumbled sleepily behind her, rubbing his eyes as he took in her black bike shorts and over sized blue sweater.  
She turned to him, ansty and feeling her powers slipping past her fingertips.  
"I have to find them, I need to talk to Dick," she turned to run back to her room, thinking she could use the communicator but Gar grabbed her by her waist stopping her.  
"Whoa whoa whoa," he pulled her back and turned her to look at him, "Rachel what’s going on? Why are you looking for Dick?"  
He wouldn’t let her go knowing that something was wrong but he assumed it was a nightmare or something less important. She was sleep deprived and afraid and if this was nothing there was no reason to get Dick’s hopes up. Rachel looked up at him, barely taking time to question when he had gotten so much taller than her. It doesn’t matter.  
"There’s only two of them."  
He stared at her for a second confused, "yeah and?"  
She closed her eyes and tried to take a breath, feeling her powers crackle off her finger tips.she clutched her hand to her chest starting to panic. If only two were here then that is where they wanted to be. Her brothers had a plan and were here for some reason. The others could be waiting to attack. Her mind was racing as she tried to keep herself in check, starting to lose her control. Garfield noticed this and took his hands off her waist to grab her hands.  
"Rach what’s wrong? You’re starting to scare me..."  
Rachel swallowed and ran a hand through her hair, trying to brush it off, "the prophecy said he would have seven children. I’m one, that means there should be six siblings down there, we only have two."  
Garfield opened his mouth to ask a question before it clicked.  
"So…" Rachel started.  
"Where are the rest of them," They said in unison.  
Garfield let her go and ran back into his room grabbing his communicator to call Dick.  
"Uh Beast Boy to Nightwing we have a problem in the cave."  
Before he could get a response though he heard foot steps, "god damn it." He stepped out of his room and saw Rachel running again, "Rachel where are you going?"  
She turned at the end of the hall to look at him, "They knew we wouldn’t figure it out I have to know why they haven’t attacked yet."  
Garfield cursed and took off after her, leaving Dick calling after him on the communicator on his bed room floor. As they got near the room Garfield had nearly caught her again but she slipped into the now unguarded room and locked the door before he could grab her.  
"Fuck," Garfield barked at the door trying to push it open, "damnit Dick is going to kill me. Rachel! Rach…" he groaned knowing she probably couldn’t get out now if she tired, assuming the wards were still intact.  
On the other side of the door Rachel stepped slowly to the center of the room looking down at her brothers who had untied themselves at some point and got comfortable on the concrete floor. They slowly sat up and grinned at her.  
"Hey sis, what earned us this special visit? Batsie finally let you in?"  
Rachel narrowed her eyes at him leveling her gaze to his, "where are they?" Her voice was low and gravely as she ignored his question, trying to seem strong, using the anger to hide the fear.  
His taunting grin grew and he let out a soft chuckle, "I have no idea what you’re talking about lil sis."  
"Don’t play coy-"  
"Greed, you can call me Greed."  
"Of course Greed is in Gotham," Rachel huffed and rolled her eyes.  
"Born and raised here actually. Not that knowing who I was will help you in any way," he smirked as he stood.

"Maybe not but having a real name will make this conversation feel less ridiculous. Now where are the rest of our siblings?"

He chuckled low, walking towards her slowly, "like I said Raven, I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Really because you’re feeling pretty fucking confident right now so quit the act and tell me where the others are," she watched as the cocky air disappeared and their other brother stood looking scared, "or at least why you are willingly sitting in this cell? I’m not an idiot the spell work is basically gone but you had no intention of leaving, so get the bad guy pitch out of the way."  
They stared at her a little shocked as she heard the team outside trying to figure out how to get her out. They didn’t have long but she couldn’t let them know that. Behind her back she cast a seal onto the door hoping to delay them.  
"Some of them aren’t involved, still don’t know what they are," the smaller one said softly.  
"Wrath!" Greed growled spinning on him.  
"Oh cut the act James, we have nothing and you know it we can either leave or talk to her. Besides I hate going by wrath, we may represent sins but we aren’t the actual sins."  
Rachel smirked, she was making progress, "so what is this second prophecy? You obviously need me but why?"  
James glared at his brother in warning and the smaller boy backed off. Rachel bit the inside of her cheek knowing Dick just put an explosive on the door, she could hear him barking at the team and she knew her brothers could too. She could feel Garfield and Kori’s apprehension and worry mixing with Victors attempt at calm. Her empathy was overwhelming and she needed more time.  
"So what was your plan, James, was it? Scare the hero’s and what? Not tell me anything so you can’t even try to convince me to do what you want? You know you really shitty at the-“  
Her speech was cut off by the lock exploding and the door bursting open, "Rachel what the hell are you-“  
"Not now Dick!" She barked using her magic to forcibly keep them out of the room.  
"Look you guys can tell me what you want or summon the rest of your team but Dad was here, we sent him back and I’m not a portal anymore so your plan is probably pointless anyway."  
James grabbed Wrath and glared at her, "you have no idea what’s to come, and believe me you won’t be able to find it," he started to open a portal and Rachel moved her magic from the door to her brothers trying to stop them and letting the team in against her better judgment.  
"Just tell me!"  
"Not a chance," James’s eye glowed red and both boys disappeared from her grasp.


	9. Chapter 9

Rachel froze. No no no no no. They were gone, it didn’t work. But Wrath... he didn’t fight. He could have told her. Fuck!

"Rachel! What the hell!" Dick yelled from the corner her brothers had just been in, "what the hell made you think coming down here was a good idea! You let them get away!"

She didn’t answer at first, her mind moving faster than her mouth could. Garfield moved to stand in front of her checking her over, concern the only emotion on his face.

"Rae, are you okay did they hurt you?"

She was a little shocked at the tenderness, "I’m fine, Gar really they didn’t touch me, I came here remember? We just talked."

Dick stormed over pulling Garfield away, "you broke the warding, you let them get out what were you even thinking!"

"I was thinking they could have left at any time because the warding has faded almost completely. They wanted to be here, they wanted to taunt me," her voice started soft but was quickly gaining volume. "You know what the fuck I was thinking Dick? I was thinking I know more about this than you or Bruce and I needed to know where my other four siblings were! And guess what I got more information in the five minutes I was here with them than the last week ignoring them! That’s what I was thinking!"

Silence filled the room as the shock of Rachel’s rage and tone with their leader settled over the group. She was meant to stay level headed and speak calmly. The team rarely seen her get truly angry, let alone raise her voice in Dick’s direction. He, however, was undeterred by the outburst. While the team never saw the two fight, it happened more frequently than anyone really knew.

"Rachel you need to-“

"If you end that statement with calm down I swear to god I am going to send you into another dimension so fast-“  
Kori stepped between them adding some space between them as she gently place a hand on each of their shoulders, "Friends, I think that we all need to take a moment to breathe and listen to what Rachel has learned. We know she would not have risked her brothers departure if not necessary."

Rachel relaxed slightly and put her hand over the one Kori had on her shoulder.

"I had to do something and now I have some leads, a place to start," Rachel said softer now, her best friend a reminder that she was no longer fighting on her own.

Dick huffed, obviously still furious and stormed out. Rachel and Kori shared a sweet friendly look before the princess flew after him. Garfield walked back over and Vic joined him.

"Vic could you start searching for my brothers? You could narrow it down to a James born in Gotham, he said it wouldn’t help but I think it could... maybe at least find where they went, he wasn’t planning to leave yet so that could help us."

Victor nodded, "I can do that... um hey were the warding really worthless?"

She nodded, "without Zatana here to reinforce them every day they were crumbling."

He sighed, "them wanting to be here would have been useful information."

"Yes well no one has really listened to my concerns. I mean Jason and Tim have been fine but they don’t really get a say. Bruce and Dick haven’t listened to anything, like I don’t know more about demons than them."

"Sounds like maybe Dick should be letting you lead this one," Gar grumbled.

They all hum in agreement knowing that would never happen, not while in Gotham. Rachel tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear as she looked between her friends shifting slightly. Victor sighed knowing this wouldn’t be easy.

"Alright I’m gonna go get to work, I suggest you hide from Dick and Bats," he said with an apologetic smile before leaving the room.

Rachel sighed and nodded, "you don’t have to stay Garfield, I’m going to see if I can follow their magic or... I don’t know find something else."

Garfield sighed as he watched her start to look through the empty room stopping where her brothers had opened the portal, studying the air as if she could see a break he couldn’t. He looked her over and couldn’t help the small smile at her sleep wear. Sure he had seen her in stuff like that before but never while in such a serious situation. He moved closer careful not to overstep as he spoke.

"Rae, you’ve gotten enough tonight you need to relax. They probably went to the rest of the group-“

"There isn’t more of them, at least not enough for them to attack us. They let it spill that they didn’t know everyone, if we find James hopefully we can get enough information, maybe track where he’s been over the last few years and find the rest of them before he gets his hands on them."

"Wait he doesn’t have all of your other siblings?"

"No, he definitely had at least one more on his side, he had back up ready but Wrath said they didn’t have them all."

"That’s great they can’t do anything without all of your siblings, right?"

She shrugs narrowing her eyes at the air in front of her. She could feel his magic, it felt so much like her own but still...different, like it had it’s own signature. Garfield frowned and moved closer, touching her shoulder.

"Hey, you okay?" He asked gently catching her eye.

"I just need to get this done. The sooner I do the sooner we can go home."

She gave him a weak smile and he pulled her into a gentle hug. She didn’t stop him but she didn’t reciprocate his affection right away. Slowly she wrapped her arms around his waist and leaned into his warmth before they both pulled away awkwardly.

"I know you don’t like hugs but you seemed like you needed it. I’ll be outside if you need help with anything."

Rachel smiled and nodded and pulled at her sleeves, "thanks Gar," she looked up at his forest eyes and bit her lip, "that means a lot. This place always makes me crazy."

Garfield smiled and rubbed her arm, "you’re not the only one. I’m sure things will feel more normal once we’re home."  
With that he walked out leaving her to study the room. It was bare, nothing but the chairs and ropes. She could see the broken spell work and the residue of her brothers magic on the chairs but there wasn’t much left.

"They got out."

The gruff voice came from the door but she didn’t have to turn to see it was Bruce, still in uniform, slightly angry but for once keeping calm. She felt frustration roll off of him but ignored it.

"You and I both know they would have walked out eventually," she mumbled finding a seam of magic where they had disappeared. She walked closer studying it and Bruce stepped further into the room.

"Maybe so, but you sped up the process."

"No, I got answers. They aren’t very good at the villain thing by the way."

She touched the seam and jumped slightly when it snapped her, like electric shock. Bruce grunted and narrowed his eyes watching her look at nothing.

"Either way we need to find them..."

"No Mr. Wayne, you don’t need to do anything. The Titans can handle it from now on but thanks for the lead."

Bruce looked shocked at her assertion, "you can’t be serious."

"They used you to find me, you fell for their trap and called us. Now we can handle them and if we need help we’ll call the people with magic."

She shot him a glare that he ignored before returning to the seam. She used to be afraid of Bruce. He was this large dark force, almost like her father only without the murder and plans of world domination. His distrust of her made her fear him, thinking he’d turn the League against her and she really wouldn’t have anywhere to go. If not for Diana he may have done just that. After years of dealing with him and watching him hurt Dick she stopped caring. Her fear had melted into irritation and occasional anger.

"Shit," she mumbled, "he left a trail... we can follow him."

"What?"

"Nothing, just another lead."

She pulled her phone out of her waist band and texted her teammates the new information, knowing they needed to make a plan before running into fire.

"Care to share?"

"Um, I think I can reopen the portal to follow them. Their magic left a trail and our signatures are close enough that I should be able to open it."

He nodded not speaking for a minute as he watched her, "I never understood why my son chose you."

Rachel scoffed, "yeah we both knew that, you don’t exactly hide your disapproval."

"I don’t try to. I want what is best for Dick, I always have."

"I’ve heard this speech before Bruce," her voice was filled with exasperation as she faced him, "actually I heard it every time I saw you after Dick introduced us. And like I’ve said before, I care too, I don’t know why he chose me either," she crossed her arms over her chest and narrowed her eyes at him, "but none of that has mattered in almost two years so where is this going."

The smallest hint on a smile crossed Bruce’s lips, though it quickly disappeared, "I’m starting to understand."

With that Bruce left the room leaving Rachel stunned. Garfield walked in in his uniform looking confused.

"What was all that about?"

It took her a moment to respond, still trying to process what seemed to be a compliment from the Dark Knight, "Uh nothing..."

"Didn’t sound like nothing," he said looking like he wanted to push her but knew better.

"Don’t worry about it, he was trying to keep control of the case that’s all."

He nodded, "speaking of... are you going to stay in your pj’s or..."

She rolled her eyes and used her magic to change before his eyes, her cloak surrounding her in some safety once again. He chuckled and shook his head.

"Right what was I thinking...who needs to actually go change when they have magic."

She laughed softly and turned back to the seam on magic. She bit her lip before turning back to him.

"I wish they’d hurry up... we can’t wait too long or..."

"They’ll be moving soon we need to get through fast," Dick’s voice cut her off as he entered the room. 

She rolled her eyes and looked at Garfield who shrugged knowing how things would go. He patted her shoulder and moved to face their leader.

"So you can open the portal right?" Dick asked pocketing his communicator after turning on the tracker for Alfred.

"Probably... but we need a plan. If we barge in there’s at least three half demons waiting for us, and while most likely they are all self taught as far as magic that doesn’t help up. They could lose control or be more willing to give into the demon. I should be able to handle one but the other two..."

"I got the traps from the Red X suit, we can handle them. Now we need to move."

Everyone raised a brow at him. He sighed, "Bruce took the suit from Jason once we tracked him down and he helped me develop the original suit."

Rachel rubbed her temples, "extreme lying Olympics aside, gluing their mouths shut won’t stop them. I was trained on Azarath where spells and meditation ordered my control. They are either self taught or have some connection to a demon or my father, their magic isn’t controllable, not by spells or essentially gluing their mouths shut."

Dick frowned, pinching the bridge of his nose, "okay... then I will go see what else Bruce has. If he can take down Superman he should be able to stop your brothers."

"Whoa whoa wait a second he has weapons to take out Superman?" Garfield asked shocked.

Dick rolled his eyes and left the room without responding. Rachel leaned against the wall, fidgeting as she thought about how best to protect her friends.

"Kori? When using star bolts aim for their hands and exposed skin, the burns should slow them down..." Rachel struggled to keep the worry out of her voice, "uh Vic maybe you can readjust the frequency of your sonic cannon like with those demons that attacked when my father was coming. You were able to disrupt them and essentially fragment their existence right? So that could do some impact if they let their demon sides run the fight. And Gar..." she looked at him and sighed, "don’t get yourself killed please?"

"Wow you have such faith in me," Garfield scoffed crossing his arms over his chest.

"It’s not like that. I have faith in you I just know how dangerous this is and there isn’t a way to alter your fitting style to adjust for uncontrolled magic."

He rolled his eyes but his expression softened. He knew she didn’t really want any of them going, she just couldn’t handle this on her own. Last time she had tried they had been furious with her and they almost lost everything. Rachel shifted on her feet as Dick reentered the room.

"Let’s go. We stay close and quiet, no one makes a move until we have to. This is primarily recon, once we get what we need we try to detain them, get the weakest link if anything we can at least get more from them if we have to. Are we clear?"

Everyone nodded but stayed silent looking to Rachel to be sure she was okay with it. The rest of the team collectively sighed in relief when she pushed herself off the wall and started to open the portal.

"I’m going first, I need to make sure we aren’t stepping into the middle of a room first," her voice was level and without a response from her teammates she stepped through and looked around. She found herself in an abandoned building that looked like construction had stopped right before it was finished. She heard nothing for a moment before turning the corner. She heard James arguing with two other young men. She sent a signal back for them to follow and Dick took the hint quickly finding her.

"If Jared had just kept his fucking mouth shut we would be in the perfect position right now!"

"Are you kidding me? She was ready to kill us you moron! Besides what good is it to just sit there, for all we know she would have helped us with your moronic plan if we didn’t act like psychopathic villains."

"She is the reason our father isn’t here to lead us."

A new voice entered the conversation, it was calm, almost serine, "you speak as if you admire the beast you wish to steal from."

"Not steal, Jacob, inherit. The children of Trigon have two paths. The path of Lieutenants or the path to being Gods. When he failed to conquer the earth he lost his only chance. He was weak. He lost to his youngest and most suppressed child. His power is now ours to take."

"Yeah that doesn’t sound totally fucking insane or anything. It’s not like we need to get four more people involved two of which don’t even seem to know they have magic," Jared grumbled.

"James... what exactly do you plan to do with one seventh of the power of the devil?"

Rachel looked back at Dick who tried and failed to conceal his panic. She bit her lip and looked back towards her arguing brothers.

"Jacob, Jacob, Jacob... why would I need to use the power when the world would fear me simply for having it?"

She was about to move out of the shadows when Dick grabbed her waist stopping her.

"Raven don’t..."

"I can’t just sit here..."

He gave her a warning look and she stopped settling back into position.

"And what do you need people to fear you for? You already run Gotham. You play behind the scenes as people lose their mind with Greed."

"Yet I get nothing from it! No money, no fame! I lost my mother to the greed in this city and I want to make them suffer for it!"

Jacob responded with a soft hum, "your need for destruction is distracting you brother. We knew where the Raven was. We could have gone to her, made our endeavor seem pure, get the hero on our side."

"Besides," Jared piped up, "she’s useless without the others... I still think finding her now was stupid."

"Yes well I’m in charge here. I found the prophecy I got us together, I found our brothers and I call the shots. Raven will make it easier to bring in Jesse and Jack...they will trust her because of her reputation as a hero."

"You hope," Jacob articulated.

"What?"

"You hope they will trust her for her heroic associations. But she is feared by many. Civilian and Hero alike."

Her heart dropped a little knowing it was true. She felt Dick’s hand on her back, a reminder that he knew her struggle and was there, but she shook him off, not wanting his sympathy.

The sound of something falling could be heard and they whipped around to see one of their communicators on the ground. The conversation they had been listening to abruptly stopped.

"You said they couldn’t follow us..." James sounded scared.

"They didn’t have trackers on us."

"Come out Raven... we know you’re here sister," James hissed.

Raven sighed and stepped out motioning the team to stay where they are.

"Okay you caught me," her voice was even as she rounded the corner, hands raised in mock surrender.

"Where’s your team?"

"They were getting in the way. I left them behind."

"You wouldn’t leave the Titans..." Jared looked almost sad at the idea of her leaving the team.

"I didn’t leave the team but they were stopping me from following you so I left while they were busy. They don’t know I’m here."

She pushed her hood back to look them in the eye.

"Jacob check the room."

Jacob rolled his eyes but did as he was told, walking back the way she came. She tried to move them but was relieved that they had moved.

"I came to hear you out. On your terms. I assumed that anything involving our father could only be evil but I realized that treating you like the enemy was foolish. If you need my help I’m open to it."

James glared at her and stepped closer circling her. She stood tall waiting for him to speak. Jared pulled their brother back and whispered something that sounded like he wanted to trust her... until they heard a lions roar. She groaned and dropped her head in her hands before preparing for a fight.

"Liar!"

James charged at her, his magic glowing like hers but with golden tint rather than her blue tint. She blocked him as Dick and Kori flew by, expecting a fight with Jared who looked scared to fight as he started to defend himself.

"Nightwing! Not him!" She wasn’t sure what made her say it but her gut told her Jared was harmless, or at least too scared to do anything.

Dick looked confused but backed off and noticed that the boy was only defending himself. Before he could react Garfield crashed through the wall, still in rhino form. Rachel tried to stop James but he was as strong as her if not stronger from sheer unpredictability. She was able to trap him in a force field long enough to see if anyone could help her.

"Starfire! Help Cyborg!" She was thrown back before being able to continue trying to strategize.

While strategy was normally Dick’s job he was busy and she somehow just knew who would fight harder. She gasped for air after being knocked into the concrete wall and ducked as James threw a chair at her. She swung his legs out from under him to give herself a second to collect herself.

"Beast Boy watch out!"

She looked up in time to see why Dick was warning him. Garfield luckily rolled out of the way of a falling beam in time. However, her being distracted by this gave James an opportunity to pin her, his arm on her throat pinning her to the wall. She grabbed at his arm trying to pull him off.

"First you betray our father and now us? Do you have no sense of honor?"

She gasped for air, "I didn’t betray him. He nearly killed me when I became the portal."

James scoffed and dropped her. She fell to her knees catching her breath as she tried to assist her teammates while James was distracted with his rant. The attempt caught Garfield’s attention and caused him to change his focus to her and James. He ran over transforming into a gorilla to go and throw James but the half demon sensed him and turned in time to move. Rachel caught Gar with her powers before he fell off balance. She rose to her feet and began to fight her brother again, this time with Garfield’s help. They had started to overpower him when Rachel felt everything slowdown. In the corner of her eye she could see Jared looking like he was about to have a panic attack. Everyone had seemingly forgotten about him. He hid in the shadows and she could see his magic sparking from his fingertips, picking up and dropping objects near him. She didn’t focus on him long but quickly regretted that. As they had taken over the fight with James a shock wave of magic blew everyone off their feet.   
Garfield flew into the piece of broken wall and felt his thigh get sliced open as he landed. He tried to get up when he saw her brothers escaping but he was having trouble standing...

"Raven!"

...until he heard that. Dick’s shout got him up and quickly limping back towards where he had been fighting with Rachel. The first thing he saw was blood. Rachel clutched her rib cage as she gasped and coughed on the ground, blood dripping from her lower lip and soaking her leotard and cloak. He and Dick got to her at the same time and quickly inspected the wound.

"Gar I need you to hold her still so I can remove this glass okay?" Dick looked at him trying to stay calm.

"Aren’t you supposed to leave that in? Isn’t that what paramedics always say?" Even as he questioned his leader he moved to pull Rachel into his lap holding her still as she tried to catch her breath.

"If I pull it out she’ll start healing herself," Dick grabbed the piece of glass, his gloves protecting him as he pulled it out of her.   
His heart paused as the two boys waited to see if she was breathing more regularly. Once she took a slow deep breath they both relaxed a little.

"They got away," Vic’s voice came from the entrance, where he and Kori reentered after following the boys out of the building.

"Try to track them, we need to get her back to the bat cave now. She’s breathing but her healing is slow."

Dick used comms to warn Alfred they were coming. 

"Master Bruce was already on his way."

Dick sighed in relief and lifted a limp Rachel into his arms, holding her close to his chest, as if holding her tighter would wake her and heal her faster. Garfield stood, staying off of his injured leg.

"She’s still bleeding," he said softly, warning Dick so he could move his hand to put pressure on the wound.

Dick sighed, "okay Bruce is almost here in the batmobile, can you guys all follow us back?"

They all agreed as he quickly rushed down to the first floor as Bruce got there. The three looked at each other, the true severity of what they learned sinking in. The pain in Garfield’s leg caught up to him and Kori ended up having to carry him back.  
A few hours later Rachel laid in the medical bed in the bat cave. The magic residue from Jared’s out burst had slowed her healing but she would be fine. When they had first arrived at the cave she had mostly healed her punctured lung but she had lost a lot of blood and was still bleeding. They had stopped the bleeding and stitched her up hoping that would be enough.  
Dick hadn’t left her side since they got back, still in his uniform and covered in her blood. His gloves laid on a table nearby as he sat by her side, head in his hands. The team had been there for a while but once she was healing and Garfield’s leg was stitched up they had left, either going to bed or trying to track down her brothers.

Dick felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see Bruce looking down at him with gentle eyes.

"She’s fine Dick, go shower, change, talk to your team. They’re starting to get scared and Koriand’r is worried about you. Go take care of the rest of your team. She’s healing . You said so yourself."

"She needs someone to be here when she wakes up."

"Someone doesn’t have to be you..."

Both men looked up to see Garfield leaning against the door way.

"I can sit with her while you take care of yourself... I can’t do much else right now and Kori really needs you, dude."

Dick shook his head, "I’m fine guys I’ll stay here."

Bruce gave him a knowing look and sighed, "Dick... I can’t force you to walk away but she is fine without you hovering, let your team help."

Garfield tilted his head slightly, noting the tone, as if Bruce was trying to pass on a secret message. Why was it that in the last 24 hours everything Bruce said to Dick and Rachel had Gar questioning things.

Dick sighed, caving, "Yeah... okay thanks Gar... I’ll be back a little later okay?"

Gar nodded and let the two out of the room before taking his seat beside her. He watched he breathing slowly, happy to see that Alfred had cleaned up the dried blood and she was almost back to normal. He sat forward and took her limp hand, a frown covering his features. He knew she would be fine but seeing her hurt and knocked out like this scared him. He justified it saying she was the strongest on the team, they still didn’t know all her powers could do and if she could be taken down so could they. In reality he just worried about her. She never let herself be seen as vulnerable. Sure he knew she wasn’t invulnerable but for her to show her vulnerability or lose the choice to...

A soft groan pulled him from his thoughts. He watched as Raven slowly opened her eyes, quickly closing them again at the harsh light.

"Fuck..." she grumbled, pulling her arm over her eyes.

"Rachel?" Garfield moved to the light, turning it off for her.

"What happened?" she grumbled, still holding her head.

Garfield walked back over and sat on the edge of her bed beside her, "you were hurt when we were fighting your brothers. Their magic slowed your healing."

She hummed and tried to sit up, crying out in pain as the sharp sting flew through her ribs. She rolled up her shirt enough to see her stitches and internally cursed. The stitches were tight but she could see how slowly she was healing.

"That doesn’t look good," she mumbled before giving in and sinking into the bed further.

"It wasn’t, Dick had to carry you back. But Alfred checked you twenty minutes ago and said you lung seemed to be fully healed."

She nodded and sighed, "I’d ask more but I have a feeling I don’t want to know."

He shook his head, "probably not. Plus I think Dick would kill me if I messed up a debrief on this."

She frowned looking past him, "what do you want?"

Garfield turned to see Jason leaning against the door frame.

"Don’t mind me, just coming to get an update for your very worried leader."

Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Dude, I like, just took over for him."

Jason shrugged and stepped further into the room, "he’s always had a stick up his ass."

"Not always," Rachel mumbled, earning a confused glance from Garfield.

Jason scoffed, "you would say that."

"I’m probably the last person who should be saying that."

Garfield chuckled, "yeah after that screaming match earlier..."

A silence settled for a moment but Jason quickly removed it, "if you think that was bad you should’ve heard-“

Before he could finish Rachel threw her pillow at him, reigniting the pain in her side.

"Fucking hell," she groaned, gripping her side.

"And that is what it feel like to be human," Jason laughed giving Gar her pillow, "I’ll go get Alfred to get something for the pain."

At Jason’s exit the room fell silent again as Garfield processed the conversation.

"Why is it that since I got here there seems to be a secret history between you and the Wayne’s."

Rachel looks away from him, "it’s a long story."

"I’m listening," he smirked trying to act like he wasn’t extremely curious.

"It’s my business, Gar."

"And since when do you not tell me your business?"

She chuckled softly to herself, thinking about just how much he didn’t know. While they had gotten a lot closer the last couple of years there was still a lot she didn’t tell him, wasn’t allowed to tell him. Even if she could tell him everything she wasn’t sure she would. The past was the past they didn’t need to bring it up. But he did learn a lot since they were teenagers. He was the one who was up late whenever she would come back from a shitty date, the few times she went on dates that is. Afterwards he would always get out a pint of ice cream for each of them and they’d spend the night making fun of the dates and telling stories, while there were some she kept to herself he knew at least as much as Kori did if not more. When he was up late streaming his games he’d call her in and get her to play. His viewers would always lose it when he’d pull her in front of him and actually teach her. She always told him she hated that his fans thought they were together but she never stopped him from pulling her into his lap or resting his head on her shoulder. He knew the most about her childhood on Azarath and she was the only one that ever heard him talk about his childhood, with his parents and the doom patrol. She had come to realize that they were closer than she had ever thought.

"Fine, I guess you have a point. It mostly has to do with my time away from the team, nothing all that interesting."

"Dude everything with you is interesting," he paused realizing how that sounded and started to back track, "I mean the one thing I know is that you ended up in Paris helping Roy and Jason or I guess catching them after Jason broke the no killing rule. But that was like a week and you were gone for two months."

Rachel hummed, debating how much to say, "I may have lied about how long I was with them. Dick wasn’t happy when I left and I knew he’d be pissed I was with Jay and Roy."

Garfield laughed, "so you were with them for two months and still came home to complain about me?" 

Dicks scoff came from the door way, "I’m sure she had her own place that whole time and still complained about them."

Rachel smiled weakly, wishing she had a sweater or something to pull tighter around herself, "Yeah, something like that..."

"How are you feeling?"

She rolled her eyes at him and shifted a bit, "oh just great. I heard my lung is healed so that’s fantastic."

Her sarcasm bit and both boys couldn’t help but laugh. She watched Dick look over his shoulder and nod to whoever was on the other side. 

"She’s fine just don’t hug her 

Kori quickly flew in sitting on the other side of Rachel’s bed and instantly started talking mile a minute. Vic stepped in, taking the seat in Garfield’s old chair. The team caught up and eventually Dick went over what little information they had. While she had been healing they had found a boy named James Duncan who grew up in Gotham and fit her brothers profile. Tim had hacked into the GCPD’s files and found his mothers murder report as well as all previous addresses, though most if not all of the buildings had been demolished. Victor was working on going through facial recognition on a world wide scale which was going to take a while, and Tim was already scanning incoming footage.

Eventually Rachel got everyone to leave, or at least mostly. Garfield promised to be back shortly to meditate with her and bring back some reading and Kori insisted on checking in on her before bed. Victor was kind enough to say she could call if she needed him. Dick, however, lingered for a minute letting the others leave.

"What do you need Richard?" Rachel sighed.

"You scared me... us, the team."

She rolled her eyes and sat up a little trying to ignore the pain, "cute, so what do you need Richard?"

He hesitated before walking over, "I know we all heard what your brothers want to do but we don’t know how."

"And you think I can figure it out?"

"Yeah..."

"I’ll meditate on it but I make no promises."

He nodded and pushed his hands into the pockets of his sweat pants before exiting the room, giving Rachel some space to heal and breathe. Around the corner the rest of the team stood waiting and anxious for their leader. They were all starting to get scared now. No one was expecting to see Rachel only half way back to normal. While she seemed fine when she was talking her grey skin looked more like pale paper and she could barely sit up without hissing in pain at the movement. They had all become accustomed to her healing herself and the team so quickly they forgot how quickly that could be taken away. Kori was pacing and biting on her nails, obviously worried for her best friend. Victor sat at a computer trying to get through the scans faster, anger on his face; he wanted to get them for hurting her. Oddly enough Garfield looked calm. Sure he was worried but he knew she would be okay, something inside just told him he didn’t have to worry about her. Dick felt similarly. While he felt sick to his stomach knowing he hadn’t been able to protect her, seeing her awake restored his comfort in her rehabilitation and now he needed to organize.

"Alright guys, we need to make a plan. Vic, keep doing what you’re doing. I’m going to call in reinforcements in. While Rachel is healing we’re going to need help so Bruce is calling in Spoiler, Orphan, and Batgirl. Jason is calling Roy but we don’t know that he’ll come so I’m going to reach out to some of the other branches of the Titans see who is available."

"What about the Justice League?" Garfield cut in, "This is obviously bigger than us, bigger than Batman at least shouldn’t we get some bigger guns in here?"

"Not yet," Bruce says from behind them, "the League doesn’t stay calm or make plans. Individually they can use their heads but when we need the team together it means we need brute force. We can call them only if we can’t handle it."

Dick huffed, "in other words Bruce doesn’t want Superman to stage him up again."

Bruce glared at him but didn’t disagree. 

"The Titans can handle this..."

"Are you sure about that?"

Dick turned to see Rachel leaning against Jason’s side. He glared at his brother who rolled his eyes.

"I found her stumbling out of her room, if I didn’t help her she could have hurt herself trying to get out here." 

Rachel pulled away from him, "I would have been fine. And this is about my brothers, my problem I should be involved."

"You should be in bed healing," Dick huffed.

"You don’t decide what I need-“ she started to take a step but fell foreword.

Jason caught her arm before she hit the ground as Dick and Garfield both ran towards them. Rachel hissed as her arm got yanked back but was thankful for Jason even if she wouldn’t admit that she needed help. Garfield grabbed her other elbow helping her stand, even if Jason could have handled it alone. She tried brushing them off but while Jason let her go Garfield tightened his grip, letting her lean into him when she lost balance.

"You’re not fine, Rae," Garfield whispered keeping her upright. "Let us help you."

She looked up at him sadly, "my energy is just low... from healing."

Dick shook his head, "we need to get her to bed."

"Yeah because putting her back will stop her from crawling out here," Victor laughed.

Garfield sighed, "let’s just get her a chair, I’ll keep an eye on her."

Kori pulled up a chair for her while Garfield bent down to pick Rachel up, carrying her bridal style to the open chair. Rachel didn’t argue accepting the help.

"Look I get that you want to keep control Dick but do we really have this under control? I can only do so much and as great as your family is at the hero thing they don’t usually deal with this level of magic."

"True but with the right planning we can do this right."

Rachel scoffed, "like we had a plan the last time we followed them?"

Everyone fell silent for a moment, looking away as Dick and Rachel stare at each other.

"Look, Dick we’ve tried things your way and Bruce’s way...maybe we should try things Rachel’s way," Victor spoke up.

"And what is Rachel’s way?"

Rachel sighed, feeling Gar squeeze her shoulder, "right now I don’t know," she admitted, "we need information, if we can track James maybe we can find the others and make a move before he does, get them on our side..."

"After what we heard that may be the best way to beat them," Vic said.

"Plus," Gar spoke up, "they have the same power set, Rachel could train them and we’d have more than one power house."

"They’re right," Bruce walked over to the computer pulling up Rachel’s extensive file, "we need their power. Even with the girls, if her brothers go full demon we wouldn’t have a chance."

Dick sighed, "okay, once she’s better Rae will be in charge."

"I’m-“ before she could finish Garfield’s hand was on her mouth.

"Sorry Rae but I can’t listen to you say your fine anymore."

She glared up at him but didn’t fight him simply crossing her arms over her chest. He let his hand drop, leaving it on her shoulder.

"Alright Gar can you take Rach back to the med bay-“

"I’m not staying down here, I’ve healed enough to at least be in the mansion."

"Fine but you stay in bed."

Rachel nodded conceding to that much.

"I can take her up to her room," Garfield mumbled.

"Alright, Vic keep doing what you’re doing, everyone else try to catch your breath we should have more information in the morning."

Everyone started off in their own directions and Garfield helped Rachel stand. She leaned into him a bit but tried to function on her own. The two stayed silent as they left the bat cave but once they were alone in the manor Garfield couldn’t keep quiet.  
"I know you want to find them but we need you to rest and heal all the way first," his voice was soft and filled with concern.  
Rachel couldn’t help the soft smile up at him, "I know and I’m almost there, by morning I’ll be back to normal. Sorry you have to help me I just couldn’t stay down there any more."

"It’s okay, I really don’t mind."

As they got to her room she was almost completely off of him. She opened her door and turned to face him feeling a bit anxious.

"I’m going to try and meditate, it helps with the healing process... would you like to join?"

He smiled and nodded following her further into her room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it has been a little bit since I posted a chapter. I got inspiration for later in the story and have been working on them. I hope y’all enjoyed the little BBRae moments I should have more of those in the next few chapters.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have rewritten this chapter too many times so I’m sorry if it’s kinda awkward or bad but after a month of working on getting this information in the story this is where I’ve ended up. I hope y’all like it.

Three years ago...  
Her eyes opened to the a dark room. Lavender eyes blinked sleep away to check the time. Outside the sky was just starting to lighten as sunlight slithered through the city. She sighed, sitting up and looked at the alarm clock beside his bed, 5:15. She huffed and swung her legs over the side of the bed, grabbing the red robe left on the floor from the night before to cover her bare skin. Her bare feet padded over to the bathroom door as she contemplated why she was even bothering, he was going to say no.

Her gentle knock was answered with the door opening to reveal the slender man still in his towel after his shower, his toothbrush hanging from his mouth.

"Sorry did I wake you?" He asked, voice on the quieter side as he moved back towards the sink.

She huffed and shook her head, "come back to bed, it’s cold without you."

He chuckled and rinsed the toothpaste from his mouth before responding, "Sorry I left you cold but I have a lot of stuff to do today."

She pouted up at him, her purple locks falling out of her face as she tilted her head up at him. He chuckled tucking a strand behind her ear. He leaned forward and pecked her lips.

"You can give me that look all you want I have to start my day."

She moved closer, wrapping her arms around his waist, "we will be fine while you’re in Gotham, you don’t need to prep everything."

He rolled his usually covered blue eyes, letting her hold onto him, "I know it just makes me feel better to have it prepared for you."

"So prepare it at a normal time, just come back to bed for a little longer?"

"I can’t."

She huffed and let him go, walking back towards his bed, "fine," she shed his robe as she climbed back into bed and she could feel his eyes trained on her as she did.

"I’m not that easy. You can’t tempt me back into bed like that, Raven."

"Never said you were. I’m just getting comfortable."

She sunk into his bed, stretching before slipping under the covers. She smirked when she heard him grumbling and felt the bed dip beside her.

"Five minutes," he mumbled.

She chuckled and smirked, "whatever you say Richard."

***  
Sunlight peaked into the room reminding her that she needed to wake up. She saw the sun behind her eyes but she was warm and comfortable so instead of opening her eyes she she curled further into the warm body next to her. When they shifted, her head fell against a solid chest and an arm wrapped around her waist. Her eyes finally open once her mind caught up. Her vision is filled with smooth, green skin as she looked up to find Garfield fast asleep. She studied his face, his breathing was even and his lips were slightly parted and she could see his fang clearly. He had her pressed against his chest protectively and she couldn’t help but consider how normal it felt. She curled back into his chest, hiding in the safety of her sleep clouded mind. If she just stayed here for a little longer she wouldn’t have to worry about her problems... she could just exist in peace.

She had almost fallen back to sleep when he moved again. He rolled to his back, pulling her with him so she stayed against his side. She felt him chuckle and looked up, his eyes were cracked open as he looked down towards her, a small grin on his face.

"Morning," he grumbled, his voice thick with sleep.

She smiled weakly and pulled away from him, "morning," her voice is low as she sat up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes before looking over her shoulder at him.

He was still in his shorts and T-shirt from the day before and and she couldn’t help the gentle blush that swept over her cheeks knowing what their friends would think if they saw him leave now.  
"Sorry."

She wasn’t completely sure what she was apologizing for but the word slipped out. Garfield chuckled behind her, stretching his arms above his head, raising his shirt higher on his stomach. He sat up beside her and bumped her shoulder with his.

"What are you sorry for? It’s not like this is the first time you’ve cuddled with me in your sleep," he teased.

She rolled her eyes, "yeah but usually it’s because you were calming me down from a nightmare when we fell asleep."

He smiled, "well this time it was cause we were watching a movie." He paused, his cool demeanor shifting, "I said that like that’s way too normal didn’t I?"

She nodded, keeping her face neutral as she felt her skin flush. She shifted awkwardly, old memories of other nights somewhere else, memories of someone else, flooding her mind with anxiety, "Yeah, yeah it shouldn’t be normal should it?"

He frowned when she kept her face turned away from him, focused on something else, "Maybe not for the old us. You know the you that couldn’t emote and the me that didn’t know when to shut up?"

That got her to look back at him, "Gar... you still don’t know when to shut up."

He smirked playfully, "okay but I don’t piss you off as much now."

She rolled her eyes and shoved him. He dramatically fell back on the bed, gasping in fake shock.

"Wow Rachel, if you wanted to get me into bed all you had to do was ask."

She scoffed and turned to him, "Garfield!" She grabbed a pillow and hit him with it.

His grin grew, "oh that’s how you wanna play this?"

He grabbed the pillow from her, pulling her onto him with the momentum as she tried to keep her hold on the pillow. She squeaked not expecting that, falling forward. He rolled them over and straddled her hip, pulling the pillow out of her grasp. 

"Do you surrender?"

She hesitated, looking up at him with her pillow over his head. She smirked and used her powers to hold the pillow in place.

"No."

He moved to hit her with the pillow but it was yanked from his grip. She chuckled and hit him with it before tossing the pillow away with her powers. He sighed head dropping.

"I should have seen that coming."

"Yes you should have. Now get off."

He huffed and rolled off of her, "Alright I want breakfast, meet you down there?"

She sat up, tucking her hair behind her ear, "Yeah, see you there."

She watched him grab his phone from the floor and head out. In the silence she let her thoughts settle. He had spent the night there to make sure she was okay, to make sure she healed. The bedside tables were covered in empty popcorn bowls and candy boxes. Garfield had gone all out. After she failed to properly meditate Gar decided they needed a movie night. She tried to protest, they tended to not like the same movies and movie nights had connections to a past she desperately wanted to ignore. But he was determined. He insisted and she couldn’t help but cave. She was surprised by his choices, picking a mix of horror and comedy films, "something for each of us," he joked.

She stood from her bed deciding to start her day, an almost sick feeling in her stomach. It was like she was happy, scared, and depressed all at once but she couldn’t figure out which emotion was tied to what. She started the shower, giving it time to heat up as she undressed. She pulled off the oversized shirt she was wearing and took a moment to study her ribs finding a mostly healed scar. Sighing, she looked at herself in the mirror, scanning her pale skin, catching the few scars she couldn’t seem to heal. The one above her hip bone was a gift from Slade while he was working for her father. The one on her outer thigh was from training with Dick, well maybe it hadn’t exactly been training. He had been in a bad mood and when she confronted him he went after her, she had been trying not to use her powers against him but somehow his bow staff broke and he didn’t realize how sharp the edge was when he went to strike, luckily when he realized she was hurt he was knocked out of his mood. She paused at the scratch mark along her collarbone, the one left by Garfield when he lost control. Oddly she couldn’t help but smile seeing it. Even out of control he had been trying to protect her, his claws were just a bit too sharp when he pulled her away from Adonis. As she finished stripping she caught sight of the one scar she tried to cover. A large scar still stood on her shoulder blade, now hidden by a raven tattoo, her attempt at forgetting its cause and reminding herself of who she was and always would be. 

***  
Four years ago...

"Raven!"

Her name seared her ears as dagger went through her shoulder. She hadn’t seen it coming. She didn’t know he was there. One minute she was trapping a crazy lady in a bubble and the next the crazed clown had her on the ground, blade so deep in her shoulder she could feel it nearly stick in her bone. Before she could react and fight back another knife was being held against her throat.

"I had been expecting a bat but a bird could be acceptable," the silky voice of the Joker cooed in her ear before his cackling laugh filled the room.

"Raven, don’t move. I’m gonna get you out of here," Dick called as he fought Harley.

Raven took a shallow breath pushing the pain from her thoughts. She had to focus. She wasn’t a damsel in distress as much as he seemed to want her to be. 

"Seems like the little bird wants to protect his little girlfriend," Joker giggled before lowering his voice, "I guess he doesn’t know who you really are."

His taunts were meant to make her feel weak but they didn’t work. Anger welled up inside her and soon the room was covered in dark energy.

***  
After taking a long shower she stepped out and got dressed for the day. She pulled on a loose, black aline dress with bell sleeves and her tights and boots. She paused for a moment deciding at the last second to quickly add some eyeliner, mascara, and a black lip. It wasn’t completely unusual for her to wear make up anymore, Kori showed her how it could be fast, easy, and for her not anyone else and she appreciated it.

She grabbed her phone and headed towards the kitchen, finding her team there with Jason standing at the stove top making pancakes. After the exchange of good mornings she started making her tea.

"So does anyone know why Jason is treating us to pancakes?" She asked, walking over to the kitchen island where her friends were seated at the bar.

Victor looked at her quizzically, "you think it’ll be edible?"

Rachel chuckled, nodding, "unlike our fearless leader, Jay can actually cook."

Dick scoffed, "I can cook." 

Rachel rolled her eyes as she noticed Kori gently telling him he indeed could not cook. 

Dick huffed, "you used to love when I made you breakfast," his statement pointed at Rachel.

Rachel shrugged, "I lied. I didn’t have the heart to tell you it sucked when you were trying to make up for the shit happening."

Jason laughed and slid a plate in front of Rachel who was standing still.

"This is my preemptive apology for your surprise Rach," he said, throwing her a quick smile.

Her relaxed demeanor dropped as she turned to him, "Jason what did you do?"

He shrugged, "you knew this was coming."

"What’s the surprise Jay?"

"Wouldn’t be a surprise if I told ya," he teased winking.

Garfield chuckled, "and I thought I was the only one who could scare her like that."

She turned and glared at him, "when you do something, you’re a pain in the ass. When Jason does something it’s usually dangerous and reckless."

She heard a door open behind her and a low chuckle, "is that what you think of me Rae?"

Rachel turned and internally groaned before looking to Jason, "Roy? Roy is why I get apology pancakes? Did you not tell him to behave?"

She looked over at the archer who smiled at her walking over. She couldn’t help the memories flooding her mind of her time with him and Jason, traveling the world, helping people... distracting herself from the broken relationships she had left behind at the time. 

Jason laughed, "yeah, cause he listens to me. Remember Nepal?"

Rachel looked over at Jason and sighed thinking back to when Roy went rogue, taking on the assassins Jason had specifically told them to avoid.

"Fine, Roy, behave yourself please."

He pouted at her, "awe come on babe, can’t I have a little fun?"

She rolled her eyes and moved her plate to the other side of the island next to Garfield who laughed and put an arm around her. Roy gripped his chest as if he had just been shot, fake stumbling into Jason.

"You’ve moved on from me? But Rachel, our night together...."

She rolled her eyes, "Yes because alcohol makes for a meaningful experience."

He chuckled and turned to Jason acting a little bit more serious. Rachel leaned into Garfield slightly, not thinking about it as they ate silently.

"So you’re really gonna downgrade to the grass stain?" Roy asked, gesturing vaguely to Gar.  
Rachel pulled away from Gar, "shut up."

"Ooh she’s defensive! That’s a yes."

She glared at him and flicked him off taking another bite, knowing Gar wouldn’t care. Though if she had looked she would have caught the slight blush creeping up his neck. Roy smirked and slid closer, playfully biting his lip.

"Any time you want gorgeous."

Beside her, Garfield laugh and lean over to Vic.

"Is this how stupid I look when I flirt with her?"

"No. You’re worse because you’re serious." 

Rachel looked at her friends and shoved Gar lightly as Jason joined the group. Victor chuckled at him as Gar almost fell off his stool.

"Leave her Roy, she’s been pinning over someone for a while now and just won’t admit it," Jason taunted, winking at Rachel.

She rolled her eyes, "you are all children."

Roy laughed, "yeah well you slept with this child so..."

Jason snorted and covered his mouth unable to control himself. Rachel and gave him a cool smirk.

"We all make mistakes Roy, some of us just know how to move on from them," she cooed, taking a sip of her tea.

Beside her Victor and Garfield "oooohhhh’d" like kindergarteners as Roy’s face dropped.

Dick frowned, finally joining the conversation, "I’m sorry what was that?"

Everyone chuckled as Rachel blushed, taking a bite and avoiding answering. But Dick stared her down.

"It was a long time ago he just likes to tease me about it," she mumbled.

"Why am I the only one shocked by this?" Dick asked.

"I was there," Jason said, stopping to hear his own statement, "that sounded bad, I was with them on the mission with them."

Kori giggled, "Rachel told me during girls night."

"I hear about every idiot she’s with," Gar smirked over at Roy as if it were a power move, which caught Rachel’s attention.... what was that about?

Victor just shrugged, "Rae isn’t as innocent as we all like to think."

"That and I mean why would she tell her ex who she’s slept with," Roy laughed.

Rachel’s head snapped from her plate to Roy in disbelief as the room fell silent. Roy looked over the Titans and his face dropped.

***  
Four years ago...

"I’m tired of lying to them," Rachel huffed, turning so she could keep pacing his office, "do you know how hard it is to listen to your best friend fawn all over your boyfriend? Because it sucks!"

Dick sighed and rubbed his face, "Rachel we’ve been over this. It would mess up the team, we’d never hear the end of it. If something goes wrong it could end the team."

"Dick it’s been over a year, we’ve been together for over a year! That would happen anyways!"

"I disagree. I don’t think we should mess with the team Rae. Look I think this relationship could go somewhere, but we don’t need to tell them yet."

She took a breath trying to calm herself down, "and I feel like if your whole family knows about us our friends and roommates should too. I know Bruce scared you when we first got together but it’s time."

"No!"

***  
"What?" Garfield said looking between Roy, Dick, and Rachel.

"I wasn’t supposed to say that was I?" 

Jason sighed behind him, patting him on the shoulder, "no man, no you weren’t."

A tense silence settled over the group and Rachel couldn’t help but feel her heart breaking as she saw her friends processing the information. Jason whispered something to Roy and the boys left the room. Rachel shifted, brining her now empty plate to the sink.

"I’m going to go to the library to keep doing research-“

"No," Garfield cut her off, "no you aren’t just going to make an excuse and push this away. What did he mean when he said you wouldn’t tell Dick because he’s your ex."

Rachel rubbed her palms on her skirt and looked at Dick sadly. They seemingly had a silent conversation before Rachel shook her head.

"I’m not gonna make up more shit Dick."

He sighed and grabbed Kori’s hand, "fine."

Rachel turned to Garfield, keeping her face neutral, "We we’re together for a while. Dick thought it was best no one knew so..."

Vic frowned, "then why did Roy know?"

"Because Jason knew, so does the rest of Dick’s family."

"So it is just us who were not allowed to know?" Kori whispered, looking at Dick hurt that he hadn’t told her.

"It was complicated, Bruce made a lot of points as to why we shouldn’t date within the team and I didn’t want to change the team if it wasn’t going anywhere," Dick explained.

Rachel rolled her eyes but said nothing. Wasn’t going anywhere... way to make her not feel like shit. Garfield frowned watching her.

"How long?"

"What?"

"How long counts as not going anywhere?"

They both stayed silent and Kori’s face started to show her worry.

"Dick?" She asked, her voice almost sad.

Rachel looked over at Garfield and finally broke, "about two years."

Her voice was weak as she looked away. Garfield scoffed and stood up starting for the door.

"You two and you god damn secrets," he snapped walking out of the room.

Rachel sighed and started after him but Vic stopped her.

"Let him cool down. He’ll get over it."

Victor then followed after his friend hoping to smoothie out the situation.

Kori huffed and pulled her hand from Dick’s, "I do not understand. Why was I not told of this?"

"We were trying to protect you," he said softly.

"I wanted to tell you Kori," Rachel mumbled, "but in the end it doesn’t matter. We both moved on."

Koriand’r rubbed the back of her neck, "but if two years is not enough to tell us then why is it okay for us to tell people."

Rachel felt a slight sting in her chest as Dick looked at her apologetically. She looked away and refilled her tea.

"Well you kissed me in front of the team we couldn’t keep it secret," he explained.

"Um I’m going to go check on the guys and the case but um, if you want to ask me anything Kori I’ll tell you whatever you want to know later."

Rachel fled the room before they could stop her unable to stay any longer. She couldn’t listen to Dick manipulate their history. She didn’t want to be reminded of how weak she had been, how broken he left her. She started looking around the house trying to find where Vic and Gar had run off to. She found Vic in the batcave on the computer. She sighed softly and walked over.

"Hey..."

He looked up at her sadly and turned his chair to face her, "Hey."

She looked at the computer as she shifted her hair distractedly.

"I’m not mad you know," Victor said trying to catch her eye, "it’s your life but you guys should have told Kori."

Rachel sighed and leaned against the desk beside him, "I wanted to, he didn’t."

Victor scoffed, "since when do you let anyone tell you what you can and can’t do?"

She shrugged not wanting to go into it, "I was avoiding conflict... I guess it didn’t work."

He chuckled, "it was your personal lives we had no claim to it. Would have been nice to know but still."

"Thanks for understanding... any new information on my brothers?"

He sighed and turned back to the computer, "not today. Tim is trying to come up with something faster but... we just have to hope it works out."

Rachel nodded thinking about it, "okay... I’m going to see if I can find Gar or Jason and Roy, see if I can do anything productive today."

He gave her a sad smile, "I’ll appreciate my boring ass job right here."

She rolled her eyes and left the cave.

***  
Two years ago...

"So what made the queen of darkness decide to join us?" Roy huffed from his position on the roof across the street.

"C’mon man, she’s not that bad. If anything she fits in with us better than the prep team Dick started," Jason stated over comms.

Roy huffed and rolled his eyes on reflex, "first that wasn’t what I asked you Red and you know it, second I was a fucking Titan at one point so shut your fucking mouth."

Jason laughed, "oh yeah I forgot about that. Either way you left because it wasn’t a good fit, she’s thinking of doing the same so she’s meeting us in Nepal tomorrow. Besides are you actually complaining about having her powers to back us?"

The idea rolled in Roy’s mind for a moment. They really could use someone with some power behind them... but it was Raven. She had always driven him crazy.

"Look man," he sighed "she’s great in a fight but she can be pretty shitty as a person."

"Um you do realize we kill people in our free time right?"

"You kill people, I shoot people there’s a difference."

"Whatever, it’s just for a mission or two get over it."

***  
Rachel found Jason and Roy first. They were in the library talking but it didn’t seem important so she walked over, taking a seat beside Jason.

"So does this mean your sarcastic remarks will be more frequent?" She asked elbowing Jason playfully, trying to not seem anxious.

Jason hummed and rubbed his chin as if considering it, choosing to play along for her sake, "I don’t think I know what you mean? Me being sarcastic is unheard of."

Roy snorted from his spot a cross from them, "Jason Todd, nice, serious guy."

Rachel chuckled and shook her head, "you know what I mean Jay. Just the other day you were poking fun at Dick and I sparring."

Jason chuckled, "yeah I helped you beat him." He paused, becoming more serious, "to answer you though... not yet. I’d feel guilty making jokes in front of your new boos."

Rachel rolled her eyes, "I’d argue but I’d prefer less jokes."

Roy sat up and leaned forward, "Sorry for spilling the beans, didn’t know it was still a secret."

Rachel sighed, "you’re fine, Gar has been asking a lot of questions I don’t have answers to the last few days... now he has answers."

Before they could continue Tim ran in, "Vic found something."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there it is! Their past is partially revealed. I’m not planning on doing flashbacks very often if at all in the future but if you guys like the format or s just want more of their history please let me know. I was thinking about writing a prequel to this story and would happily work on both at the same time. I’m gonna try to post the next chapter soon. Thanks for reading!


	11. Chapter 11

"You found him?"

"Not exactly," Victor sighed.

Rachel made their way to the cave to see what Vic had figured out about her brothers, after not finding Garfield and talking to Jason. The truth was it was still limited.

"I found footage from about six months ago of James leaving this old building," Vic pointed to the image on the screen.

Behind James was an old church that looked like it was falling apart. The building was covered in graffiti and some satanic symbols.

"He hasn’t been here since then but I thought maybe we could check out the church and see why he was there?"

Rachel frowned and studied the building, "the building... it looks familiar where is it?"

"Downtown, uh, sixth and military."

Rachel hummed and crossed her arms thinking. The faded white paint and graffiti were the only signs of age. The church stood tall in the narrow space of downtown Gotham. She gestured for Vic to move and started zooming in before she remembered the building.

"Oh shit..."

"What?" Jason asked, having followed her down while Roy and Tim went looking for the rest of team.

Rachel typed quickly, pulling up old files as Dick, Kori and Tim entered. She turned and leaned back against the desk, she rubbed her temple, "That’s not just an old church."

Dick looked at the building again confused, "what are you talking about?"

"Yeah and how did you pull that up so fast?" Vic asked surprised.

"I spent a lot of time here, Dick taught me some stuff," she mumbled, avoiding Kori’s gaze before turning to Dick, "Remember that party you took me to last time we were here?"

"Yeah uh afterwards Derik dragged us to that pop up raid."

"You got Rachel to attend a party?" Kori asked almost sad.

"You got her to a raid?" Vic laughed.

Jason snorted, "She can be a party girl when she needs to, or when she’s drinking herself into a stupor..."

Rachel hit Jason’s arm and caught the confused and worried look in Dick’s eyes.

"Can we stop talking about that, look the point is while we were there we found the back room..." she looked to Dick sadly before turning and opening the photo file revealing very distinct red marks around a concrete room.

"With the mark of scath carved and painted into the walls," he mumbled as the memory came back.

She turned back as Gar and Roy finally joined. Dick groaned and rubbed her head.

"How did we forget this?" He mumbled, frustration evident.

Rachel sighed, "well after we found it we took these photos and left, trying to forget about it after I almost blew up the building..."

She looked at the ground uncomfortably.

"We really made some bad decisions that year," he grumbled moving over to read the file Bruce had built up since then.

"So what else do you know about this church?" Kori asked, watching her boyfriend carefully.

Rachel sighed and moved away from Dick and the computer, "it’s similar to the structure we found under the library when my father came around. His followers had several of these churches around the world, they all function as places for me to open the portal for him."

"So why is this one above ground?" Garfield spoke up.

Rachel shifted and looked at the ground, suddenly feeling a hand on her back. She looked up to see Dick’s sad blue eyes trying to comfort her. She shrugged him off and looked towards the group.

"While we fought his undead army... he had followers that helped him... um," she shifted uncomfortably, "this church is where my mother met him..."

She let the implication hang in the room.

"So what’s the plan?" Jason quickly changed the subject.

"We have to go to the church. There may be files on me and my brothers there or they may be planning to use it," Rachel explained.

"Everybody, suit up, we leave in five minutes."

Immediately everyone when to change, including Rachel who felt sick to her stomach. The answers had been under their noses this whole time. How could she not have remembered that place. Maybe because she didn’t want to remember it but more likely it’s because she tried not to think about that night. She made her way back to the cave. Dick had started the debrief filling everyone in on what Vic found.

"We need to go in and see what else is there but it could be guarded or her brothers could be there."

"We should go in in teams." Rachel cuts in, "If my brothers are there we don’t want them to know our numbers."

Dick frowned, "but we need help fighting them we saw that last time."

Rachel sighed, "I understand but if we all go in and it’s a set up we don’t have back up. My brothers are skittish, they don’t want to fight or they would have come after us by now. Dick you and I should go in first, do recon. If they’re there and don’t see us we leave and make a plan on how to take them out. If they aren’t there we can bring in whoever we want to search the place."

"And if they are there and do see us?"

"The Titans come in and help us get out. And if they’ve recruited more...we have back up here."

Dick stared her down, contemplating her plan, "it’s risky."

"Everything we do is risky."

"She’s right," Vic cut in, "Nothing we do is going to be perfect but if they don’t know we have back up we keep the advantage."

Dick sighed and looked at the group of hero’s in front of him. He ran a hand through his hair which was a little bit longer than normal. He turned his attention to Rachel before finally conceding.

"Fine. Okay we go in first. Then call in who we need."

Rachel nodded and moved to stand beside him, facing the group, "if my brothers are there only the Titans are to come through, unless otherwise said. If they found more of our siblings we may need to call you in."

Everyone nodded in agreement and Dick went over the standard mission information. Once everyone had their comms unit Rachel prepared to open the portal. She pulled the cowl of her cloak over her head, letting it mostly cover her face. She took a deep calming breath, readying herself for a fight. She felt the pressure of a gloved hand on her shoulder. Glancing over her shoulder she saw Dick attempting to give her a reassuring smile. She shook him off, releasing her breath.

"I’m fine," then softer, "you need to stop doing that," nodding slightly towards Kori. 

Rachel turned her attention to where she planned to open the portal and focused on the church, "Azarath. Metrion. Zinthos."  
The dark portal opened and she stepped through, not waiting for her leader. The second she stepped through her stomach twisted and her skin began to burn, though she knew her brothers weren’t there she still felt sick walking through the abandoned building. Dick walked through looking around but found no one.

"It’s empty, you guys can step through."

His voice felt distant as she slowly walked into the main chapel like area. The group that followed her father built their churches to blend in with other churches but they were darker and less people knew what they really were. Memories filled her mind of the last time she was there and the last time she saw her father. She shivered and tried to push the sickening feelings away as the team started searching the rest of the building for any information. Behind her Dick and Garfield had stopped, catching her strange behavior. 

Dick started towards her but Gar stopped him, "I think she made it clear she doesn’t want you doing this. Go help the others, I’ll keep an eye on her."

Dick hesitated, glancing back at Rachel for a moment, "just... let me know if she starts panicking... or glowing like last time," he mumbled before walking away. Normally he would have pushed harder to be there for her but while normally when it came to her family Rachel had a tendency to lean on their leader recent events meant Gar may be right. He watched for a moment as Gar walked down the isle to where the cloaked girl stood. He could see them talking but he couldn’t hear anything. Eventually he was drawn back to searching when a flash of read hair drew him back to the mission.

In the center of the chapel Raven rubbed at her arms feeling her skin start burning. She studied the intricate patterns that disguised her fathers mark and the interdimentional languages she had learned in Azarath. She tried to ignored the sensation of her skin burning as she felt Gar move closer.

"Rae? I know this is hard but..."

"I’m fine," she turned to face him, "just trying to focus."

Gar nodded and stayed near by, silent. She sighed and turned to him.

"I’m sorry about earlier... I know right now we have to work on the case but can we talk later?"

He shrugged, "not sure what there is to talk about but sure, if it will help you with all of this... yeah."

She nodded and went back to the alter, pausing at the steps as if debating her next move.

"Is this where..."

"Yeah."

Garfield fell silent and let her observe, only walking away when the others called to him. Rachel was so in her own world but she seemed careful and thoughtful, not explosive so he walked away and let her stand on the alter. She knew she should be looking at files. She knew she should move from that spot but she couldn’t. A sigh broke her concentration.

"It’s not going to be like last time Raven. It’s just us and the team and you are in control," Dick said.

She scoffed, scratching at her arms lightly, "you don’t know that."

"I do. Raven you have control. You always have."

"No I haven’t," she said turning to face him.

"You do now."

She huffed and shook her head, moving towards the podium, "you have no idea what you’re talking about."

"Rae, we may not be together anymore but we are still connected and right now you’re thinking so hard I felt it from the other end of the building," he walked over slowly, "I know you’re scared but we can handle this. As a team."

She huffed, "leave it Nightwing."

"I know what you’re thinking about Rae, talk to me."

"I’ll pass."

She moved as if she was going to leave the room, though she knew she couldn’t, she just needed space from him, she needed Dick to leave her alone. She didn’t need or want him trying to take care of her. It wasn’t his job anymore and after that mornings events it would make things more tense.

"You can’t just run away from your past."

"I’m not running from my past Dick, I’m getting myself back on track and walking away from you. You are the last person I need telling me things will be different... with you it never is."

That was a low blow and she knew it, but she needed him to leave her alone. She was hurting and scared and her emotions were everywhere. This place was bringing her to dark places and she knew she was lashing out but she couldn’t seem to stop herself.He grabbed her arm stopping her from putting space between them.

"Hey! That’s not fair," he snapped.

Rachel shook him off of her, "you don’t get to say that! You didn’t almost turn into a living bomb because your boyfriend took you to the wrong party!" She hissed, "you don’t have to relive the horror your mother went through to conceive you! You aren’t destined to destroy the universe no matter how hard you try not to!"

She rubbed her arm trying to get the burning under her skin to stop. Dick narrowed his eyes at her.

"Raven. You need to calm down. You have control and you know it."

Rachel shifted uncomfortably, "I don’t feel in control right now..." she trailed off, letting the mask of defensive anger slip for a moment. 

She stared at the podium and the tiled floor, but her mind went elsewhere, images of her last visit here and the images passed down from her mother of this place filling her with anxiety, derailing her focus. 

Dick frowned at that, taking note of her scratching, "what’s wrong?"

She felt tears fill her eyes as she looked at the writing on the podium. The text outlining it loosely translated to "the raven will welcome the our savior." It made her sick knowing these people believed he would save them when his goal was to destroy them. She noticed something through her own emotionally fogged mind. There was new writing scratched into the center of the wooden platform of the podium. Frowning she touched the writing trying to translate it only for the burning under her skin to intensify causing her to hiss in pain and rub at her skin. Dick moved closer and tries to touch her but she flinched and he started recognizing this.She tried to ignore Dick and the pain taking over her body as she read the carving.

"Tick Tock... time’s running out..." she frowned before her body went cold, "We need to leave."

Dick frowned and she started to move from the podium, "Why what’s wrong?"

"The carving... it’s... we should go."

"Why?"

"They wanted us here and I don’t think we should stay to find out why."

She didn’t wait for his response, taking off towards the back rooms of the building to find her friends. The team was there, having found an office. Vic was swanning the old computer while everyone else looked through the filing cabinets.  
"We have to go."

Everyone looked up at her and frowned.

"What why?" Garfield asked confused.

Rachel didn’t answer moving further into the room, "they wanted me here and I don’t want to wait around and find out why."  
The burning on her skin intensified again and she hissed pulling up her sleeves, not seeing anything but knowing something was wrong.

"It’s fine we found some files that should help us," Vic said standing up.

Rachel sighed and placed her hand on the desk he was working at hearing a soft click. Jason frowned and pushed the wall with his filing cabinet back. Rachel cursed.

"Hood, no, we are not going down there," she said.

"Uh I think Raven is right. Last time we went down a creepy tunnel we found a shrine prepared to kill her," Garfield spoke up.

"Yeah but last time she had all those marks on her," Vic said, not looking up as he collected the paper files.

"Uh like those?" Roy asked pointing to her.

Rachel looked down, finding marks similar to the ones that prophesized her fathers arrival but some were altered slightly, forming the new prophecy.

"Vic scan these. It’s the new prophecy and if it’s like the last one when we leave it will disappear."

He did as she asked and as soon as she was done she opened a portal, "now let’s go before they show up or one of us gets killed in that cave."

The Titans listened to her and went through but Jason and Roy hesitated.

"I know you can’t go down but maybe we should check it out," Jason said carefully.

"All you’ll find is tunnels under the city that lead to pedestals meant to open the portal. All of these churches were built for my fathers arrival not for whatever this new prophecy is."

Roy sighed, "I know you have a lot of information on this stuff but I think Red and I should check it out, we might see things you and the team wouldn’t."

Rachel sighed, "fine, call for us if you need help."

She stepped through the portal and closed it, falling to her knees on the floor of the bat cave. She let out a breath, feeling herself shake slightly as she tried to keep her emotions in check. "Tick Tock Raven time’s running out. You can’t stop it...." Slades taunts from five years prior rang in her ears. Why did they leave her that message? How did they even know to?  
A gentle hand on her back startled her, causing her to look over to find Kori beside her. She had expected that the team had gone to change and start filing but was pleasantly surprised to see the Tamiranian. The redhead smiled sadly at her and moved to grab her hand.

"I sent the boys ahead to change. I wish to know that you will be okay," she murmured.

Rachel forced herself to smile back, squeezing the girls hand, "you didn’t have to do that Kori."

"That does not answer my question."

Rachel sighed, "I’ll be fine Kor, once this is over and we can go home I’ll be fine... are... are you okay?"

Koriand’r stood and pulled up her friend, a warm energy coming off of her. Rachel could tell the girl was a little upset still from earlier but she didn’t hate Rachel which was all the cloaked girl could ask for.

"Dick and I talked, and I look forward to learning more from you at a later time."

"That doesn’t answer my question," she mimicked.

Kori giggled, "I agree with your sentiment. Once we are home things will be better." Rachel nodded and sighed, "I’m going to go change and talk to Dick about the new information... maybe you could help me. I wouldn’t ask but I think there may be a chance Slade is involved and well he gets..."

"obsessive and irritating yes I understand. I will help you but I do not know how my presence will help."

Rachel couldn’t help the chuckle that came out, "well you keep him calm, plus he tends to let things like that go if you’re there."  
Kori frowned, "he lets nothing go, you must know that."

Rachel shrugged as they made their way into the manor, "I don’t know, he’s been a better person since you two started dating. You’re so good he tries harder I guess."

"Really?"

Rachel nodded silently thinking back on how swiftly Dick seemed to change when he got with Kori, though he had been changing a lot leading to that point. He had definitely been more level headed and open to the teams opinions and ideas. She had tried for years to get him to be more open and to get rid of his Slade obsession, and while the later was near impossible at this point Kori had achieved those goals in months, seemingly without trying. Dick Grayson had become a kinder, better person in the two years he was with Kori... with Rachel he had only buried himself further in Bruce’s shadow and the darkness his mentor thrived on.

The girls parted ways, each going to their own rooms to change. Rachel stripped from her uniform and paused to study the fading marks on her body, soothing her skin with some cool lotion as she did. She couldn’t quite translate the marks and knew she would probably have to go back to the tower to get some books. As she pulled out some leggings and her favorite sweater she thought about the day. The past seemed to keep coming back at her. Her past seemed to be screaming at her she just wasn’t sure what it was saying. She needed to translate the prophecy and they needed to go through those files before she could know anything for sure. She sighed as she looked at her hair, now starting to grown down past her collar bone. She hated that it was getting longer but as much as she wanted to cut it she didn’t have time right now, there were more important issues she needed to handle. She stepped out of her room and paused. She had planned on talking to Dick and Kori about what she read but something about the statement didn’t feel like it was meant to signify Slade. Maybe he was involved in some way but it was unlikely considering their strategy thus far. Time was running out...

Instead of going to find Dick like originally planned she made her way to the cave which was temporarily empty. She sat in front of the computer and logged in using Dick’s user and password, he never changed it since he was never here and he had given her the information when they were together. She pulled up the files on her brothers and Bruce’s fight and detainment of them. She studied the file but pauses when she saw the date.

Her brow furrowed as she reread it, "that can’t be right..." she tucked her hair behind her ears before starting to type.

"Why would Bruce like about when he caught them," she mumbled rereading her birthday on the file.

She leaned back in the big desk chair thinking for a few minutes before deciding to pull up the files from five years ago. Slade first announced the prophecy on her sixteenth birthday and her brothers made their presence in Gotham known on her twenty-first birthday. That couldn’t be a coincidence. But her birthday was almost a full two weeks before Bruce called, why did he wait?

She bit her lip as she pulled up the old files, cursing slightly when she saw the second date Slade had shown up. She pulled out her communicator and called Dick.

"Hey could you come down to the cave I think I found something but I need to know if I’m reading into it."

"Kori and I are on our way, should I call the rest of the team?"

"I don’t care I just need a detective to confirm this for me."

They hung up and she shook her head sitting back. This had to be a coincidence. There was no way her brothers could have planned this. They couldn’t know the dates, her birthday maybe but they couldn’t have known they’d end up at the church today. Rachel heard car doors closed and figured Bruce must be back from patrol. Sure enough the Dark Knight and his most recent Robin walked in.

"What are you doing on the computer?" Bruce’s cold deep voice barked.

"Looking for stuff about the case, we found some things and I needed older files."

"Let me rephrase how the hell did you get into the computer."

"Does it matter?"

"Yes."

Rachel turned to face him, "why did you lie about how long my brothers were here? You should know as well as anyone that dates can make a difference in the case."

"I didn’t lie to you Rachel, Dick had the files."

She crossed her arms and turned back to the computers the Titans entered.

"What am I looking at?" Dick asked moving to stand beside her. 

She points out the dates and events to him, explaining that it could be a coincidence but it was almost too similar.

"And at the church, they carved into the podium that we were running out of time. That day at the library Slade taunted the same thing."

Dick groaned and rubbed his face, "Okay and if this track like that did how long do we have?"

Rachel pulled up the final file, "about a month."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if there are typos and stuff. I tried to catch them all. I was curious though if you guys would prefer shorter chapters more frequently or longer chapters that take longer to publish? Just curious anyway.


	12. Chapter 12

Tap, tap, tap...

The tapping was driving her crazy.

Tap, tap, tap...

It was hard enough to translate an inter dimensional prophecy without the constant-

Tap

The constant-

Tap

The constant-

"Tapping!" She snapped, looking up at Roy who sat across from her at the small table in the back of the large kitchen.

Jason sat beside the red head and both men looked up at her, the difference being that Jason’s face held concern while Roy just looked scared.

"Stop with the tapping," she said, voice calmer as she took a deep breath, "please."

Without a word Roy carefully put down the pen he was tapping the table with. Beside her Rachel heard Kori’s gentle giggle. The four of them were working on various research. Rachel took a quick trip back to her room in the tower to grab some books and had been trying to translate the image Victor scanned for about four hours. Jason and Roy had found and documented some new information about the tunnel they followed under the church. While there wasn’t much more than Rachel told them there would be, Bruce wanted it all documented and filed. Kori was still avoiding Dick and decided to do her part with Rachel. Kori had gone back with her to the tower and the girls had talked a bit. Rachel told her that Dick had been scared and it was the final straw that ended the relationship, once it was done why stir up trouble. Rachel answered most of Kori’s questions as the alien came up with them and the princess felt that she was getting more direct answers from her friend than her boyfriend, thus she stuck to the smaller girls side for the last twenty-four hours.

"You okay Rae?" Roy asked carefully.

Rachel sighed and ran a hand through her ever growing purple hair, falling back against her chair. She looked tired and irritated but it was clear that, for once, those emotions were not targeted at anyone in the room.

"This translation is taking longer than normal and some of the phrases don’t even seem to exist," she sounded frustrated, the slight strain in her normally calm voice told them she was scared and anxious, never a good combination of emotions for her.

Jason reached out and rubbed her arm, "it’ll be fine we’ll figure this out. Vic is tracking down your brothers now that we have all of their names, there’s still hope."

She huffed but didn’t push him away. They all silently went back to their work. Rachel gently bit her pen as she studied the page. If she was completely honest with herself this translation wasn’t the only thing driving her up a wall. Between the translation and the new time line she couldn’t help reliving the worst parts of her life. The months leading up to her fathers arrival were hell and she felt as though she was reliving it. Then, on top of it, there was Garfield, who hadn’t spoken to her since the events the morning prior and their short conversation at the church. She had tried talking to him a couple of times but any time she or Dick entered a room Gar would leave before either could speak to him. She knew he’d come around but as she sat there trying to deal with the problems at hand she missed him. She just wished he would talk to her.

After a little while longer the kitchen door opened and two voices filled the space. Rachel glanced up to see Dick and Tim entering but went back to her work while the rest of the table watched as the brothers brought their bickering into the space.

"Come on Tim you’re smarter than that! Why the hell would you post that?" Dick didn’t sound mad, just exasperated.

"Sorry I hadn’t slept for like two days and I hit a wall, I was delirious," Tim huffed as he walked to the coffee pot.

Dick cut him off, "no more caffeine, it was a caffeine crash and we both know it. Your cut off."

Tim whined and eve Rachel couldn’t help watching now.

"It wasn’t the coffee..."

After a beat Jason chuckled, "Tim you didn’t!"

Tim blushed, "it seemed like a good idea at the time..."

Roy frowned, looking between the two, "what’d the idiot do?"

Jason smirked, "I made a joke about him using red bull instead of water to make coffee... Drake you son of a bitch, you tried it didn’t you?"

A weak "maybe" came from the younger boy and Rachel chuckled when Dick smacked the back of Tim’s head.

"So what did he do in the caffeine crash?" Jason finally asked.

Dick sighed and pulled out his phone, pulling Tim’s Instagram before walking to the table. As he was pulling up Tim’s mistake Rachel’s phone began to ring. She frowned seeing Barbra Gordon’s name light up her phone.

"Bab’s? What’s up?"

Dick smirked when he heard that and put his phone on the table where they could see a picture of Dick and Rachel talking behind Tim. Rachel’s eyes widen as Barbra’s voice came through the phone.

"Why didn’t you tell me you were in Gotham?"

Rachel looked at Tim and the small boy instantly fled the room. She looked up at Dick and huffed.

"I’m going to kill your brother," she mumbled before finally responding to Babs, "we’re here as Titans, some end of the world crap. You know how it goes."

Rachel sat back in her seat rubbing her eyes as Barbra chuckled. Dick put the phone away and Jason laughed, the four of them knowing Dick would have to make a public appearance now as the eldest Wayne.

"Is Dick there?" Barbra asked.

"Him and most of the peanut gallery."

"Alright, I’m guessing you didn’t want people to know you were here but since all of Gotham knows now maybe we can go to lunch, if you have time, make it super public just how you like it."

"Very funny." She said dryly, "I doubt I can get away but I’ll let you know, especially after everything is done."

"Alright, tell boy blunder I say hi."

"Will do. Bye 

Rachel hung up the phone and looked at Dick, "Barbra said hi."

Dick sighed, "I’m sure. Marina said hi when she called about an hour ago."

Rachel narrowed her eyes at him, "of course she called the second she knew you were home."

Jason chuckled, "she really doesn’t know when to let go does she?"

Kori frowned and crossed her arms over her chest, "who is this Marina and why is she calling you?"

Dick looked uncomfortable, guilt coving his face and Jason huffed, "she’s some girl that really wants Dick because she thinks he’s the next Wayne heir."

"Is he?" A new voice entered the conversation.

Rachel looked up and tried to hide the sadness in her eyes as she followed Garfield as he walked to the fridge. He wouldn’t look in her direction but he wasn’t running yet...

Dick sighed, "No, that will probably be Tim if he learns how to sleep once in a while."

Gar nodded and turned to face them finally. Rachel smiled sadly at him.

"Hi," she said softly.

Gar paused for a moment before nodding to her, "Hey. You okay?"

He hadn’t wanted to talk to her but Garfield’s compassion got the better of him. He couldn’t walk out if she was in a really bad place. She was shocked by his question and quickly nodded, pushing her hair back uncomfortably.

"I’m, um, I’m okay."

He nodded and left with his water and snack. They all sat silently for a moment before Jason tapped her leg under the table, smirking. She huffed and rolled her eyes and she hunched back over her notes.

"Shut up Jason," She grumbled.

She could hear Roy and Jason laughing before Roy cut in, "not his fault you were just acting like fucking Bella when Edward walked by."

Rachel rolled her eyes, "you’re both being ridiculous."

Suddenly Kori giggled, "if the boys are referencing the movies with the sparkling vampires I do believe they are correct."

Dick scoffed, "that’s not how she looks when she likes someone."

Jason rolled his eyes, "just because she never looked at you like that doesn’t mean you know shit."

Rachel snorted as she went back to writing, "I want to agree with Jay but..."

"But then you’d have to admit you like Garfield," Jason smirked, wiggling his brows.

She rolled her eyes, "it’s not like that. We’re just really good friends, or we were until he found out I still lie to him when Dick asks me to."

Dick narrowed his eyes at her and she put her hands up in surrender.

"Sorry not blaming you just stressed and wishing one of my many problems would go away, preferably my brothers but Garfield’s anger would be good too."

Jason hummed, "I mean you should blame him though."

Dick rolled his eyes, "whatever I have to talk to Bruce about publicity control, I’ll let you know the plan when we have one Rach."

Rachel frowned up at him, "what why me?"

"You were in the picture too and I can’t exactly go places with Kori," he turned to his girlfriend, "not that I don’t want to you just don’t have a secret identity and Rachel was in the photo."

Rachel huffed, "I’ll make her a glamor, we can say we stayed friends... you know the truth?"

Dick shifted looking guilty. Rachel narrowed her eyes knowing she wasn’t going to like this.

"Well... you see everyone here still thinks we’re together and Gotham tabloids are-“

"Richard John Grayson, if you finish that statement with any of Bruce’s BS because you two don’t want to correct things I will kill you."

Dick opened his mouth but paused and instead turned and left the kitchen without another word. Jason chuckled and shook his head. They all knew how ridiculous Bruce could get with keeping the family out of trouble but he wasn’t always logical about it. Rachel sighed as her phone started lighting up with messages from her old life in Gotham, names of people who hadn’t spoken to her in years, only ever reaching out as not to offend Dick and to make sure they got to see their oldest friend. With a huff she turned off the phone, hiding from her false reality of hatch parties and galas in favor of the truth, choosing to focus on her family as much as that may hurt.

***

Three years ago...

Raven sighed as she looked over herself in her guest room. Dick had insisted she join him for the gala Bruce needed him for. She had argued at first, why would she want to be where she was unwanted? Bruce hated their relationship and made a point of saying so every chance he got and when in Gotham she rarely got to help with patrols, stuck in a mansion with only Alfred to keep her company. But Dick was persuasive, he knew she didn’t like hiding and the fact that his family knew they were together meant they didn’t have to sneak out and meet up and could talk about anything at any time, plus she’d have access to every book in the Wayne library... and he wanted her to meet his childhood friends. It was the first time he wanted to bring her into more of his life since Bruce chewed him out over a year ago. That made her say yes but she was quickly regretting it.  
In order to fit into his life she had to change... a lot. Dick had asked Barbra to get her some appropriate clothes for a Gotham elite and it had all been there when they arrived at the manor. Luckily Babs knew Raven’s usual style and tried to play into that with what she had picked out. That day Dick had told her they were going to meet his old friends at a lake just outside of Gotham to go out on yacht. Raven had never even been on a boat, unless you count the T-ship that is.  
Violet eyes scanned her small frame again, she wore high waisted black bathing suit bottoms that came up just over her belly button and a pale blue bikini top that just barely fit, over that she wore her grey denim shorts, which covered her bottoms completely and a lightly see through black crop top. It wasn’t her. It didn’t feel right. The colors were ones she’d wear but she liked to be more covered up. She could see her scars and she hated it, knowing someone would ask and she wouldn’t have any answers. At least she had her glamor...

A gentle knock announced Dick as he cracked the door opening. His bright eyes sparkling as they scan her, "whoa," it was like a breath.

She blushed gently and pushed her hair behind her ear, "I feel fake."

He rolled his eyes and entered the room, "you look great, like you just..." he paused and studied her, "just less modest, which I am not opposed to right now."

She chuckled and hit his chest as his arms circled her waist. His smile grew.

"It’s nice to hear you laugh without something breaking," he teased.

They had been working on her control, so she could show some emotion while keeping her powers contained. It had takes the year and a half since her father was defeated but she was getting there and she liked it. She liked that she could show her friends that she was happy, that she appreciated them.

"Yeah well hopefully I can maintain it today," she sighed pulling away from him.

She walked to her dresser and pulled on her scandals before slipping on a simple chain with a ruby flower that she had charmed. Her skin turned a fleshy pink as her hair and eyes changed from their vibrant purples to a sleek black and dull blue respectively. 

Dick chuckled, "now you look strange," he teased, "beautiful but... I like the purple better."

She rolled her eyes and followed him out.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is short and not super important but I had pieces of this in my head and felt like sharing. 
> 
> Also thank you to everyone who has commented. I love reading your ideas and hearing your feelings on these characters and the plot, good or bad. Also sorry I kinda made Dick live up to his name...

After a few more hours of translating with no progress Rachel needed a break and a way to get out her frustration. That left meditation or sparing. As meditation has been extraordinarily difficult of late she collected the team in the training room for some practice and, as mission leader, decided they all needed practice fighting someone with her abilities when they aren’t holding back.

"Rae, why are we here?" Garfield huffed from his seat on the floor at the corner of the mat, his disinterest in being near her extraordinarily clear.

"As far as we know there are six men with unpredictable powers just like mine and quite frankly we haven’t had to fight that before. Everyone needs practice so we’re going to spar, and I’m not going to hold back."

Gar scoffed, "you hold back during training?"

She sighed, "well I don’t really want to drop you guys into other dimensions or throw you through walls if I don’t need to."

Kori chuckled at that as she sat beside the green young man, "I think this will be most helpful friend."

Rachel smiled at her sadly, "Alright who’s first?"

"First?" Roy asked, brow raised.

"I have six brothers, some of us will have to fight them one on one, we don’t have enough people. And considering three of you have no powers..."

"I’ll go first," Jason sighed, strolling over to her in the middle of the mat. 

Rachel nodded and moved further from the rest of the group. Jason settled into a fighting stance and Rachel sighed.  
"You’re not seriously going to charge at me are you?"

He huffed and stood up straight, "well no, in the actual situation I’d just shoot them."

Rachel groaned and let her head fall into her hands, "you can’t kill them Jay. Not only can they probably heal themselves but if you shot at me right now I could fling the bullet anywhere in the room, meaning you could end up killing one of us instead."

Jason opened his mouth but quickly closed it, not really sure how to respond as the rest of the team kind of chuckled.

"So Jason, you can’t shoot, maybe not even rubber bullets, what do you do when they do this," she released a wave of her powers towards him, nothing strong just something to make her point, knocking him down, "or this," her powers coiled around his ankles as she pulled him across the mat.

Jason scrambled to get away but she kept pulling him closer chuckling when he finally gave up, laying on his back as she let him go at her feet.

"Give up tough guy?"

He huffed and stood up, "guns are kind of my thing Rae."

"Zynothium used to be your thing, things can change," she turned to Dick and nodded to him to step over, "go sit with Roy you two should pay attention."

Jason walked back to the rest of the group as Dick sighed, getting into position. Rachel took a breath before attacking. Dick skillfully avoided her pointed attacks so she broadened them and teleported behind him. He quickly turned to kick her but she moved out of the way. They moved around each other for a while, Rachel landing some hits and mostly blocking his attempts to get closer, Dick calculating her movements and using her patterns to gain on her, until he slid under her shield and knocked her feet out from under her. She caught herself but it signified the end of the fight. Rachel turned towards the group and exhaled softly.

"While I’m usually predictable they aren’t but what Dick just showed you was that even when I change my patterns and moves, you can find openings. My brothers wouldn’t be able to catch themselves. They’ll have out bursts and Jacob seems to be able to make larger shields but as far as we’ve seen they can’t control the shape or strength of their powers. Find an opening and use your skills against them."

Garfield scoffed and shook his head, "what Dick showed us is that you two trained together more than we knew. That was basically choreographed."

Rachel rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest, "We may have trained together Gar but he was training me in hand to hand, my powers weren’t used, besides it’s not like you and I haven’t trained together."

He didn’t answer and she took that as her que to move on. Roy tried and did better than Jason but still got tossed around a bit, Jason tried again and used his older training and got farther. Kori did the best, being able to fly and use energy Rachel can’t throw back at her had some advantages. Finally it was Gar’s turn and he stepped up a little uncomfortably.

"Rae... do we really need to do this? We both know I can stop you."

She sighed, "When we spar I try not to hurt you, they won’t hesitate."

He could hear the fear in her voice and sighed, stepping closer. He looked up set but got ready to fight. The sparring session went on for a while before Garfield started to get frustrated. He knew her powers well and dodged all of her attacks but couldn’t seem to get close enough to pin her and it was pissing him off. She could feel his frustration from the fight and anger from the past two days mingling and slowed down.

"Gar we can stop you’ve proved you know how to-“

"No!"

She jumped back as he lunged at her in the form of a tiger and she couldn’t help feeling worried. The last time she felt this emotional mix coming off of him things didn’t end well for his opponent. She started moving to a defensive fighting style hoping he’d take it as a win but he didn’t. He growled as he moved around her before transforming into his most dangerous form. Her towered over her and her eye grew round and wide with concern. His emotions became raw and she could feel his consciousness slip. Suddenly he was charging her and she was barely able to block him. She saw the boys getting nervous on the side and shook her head to stop them from stepping in. She was able to move from his swipes and started to unleash more of her power to fight him off. 

She felt herself get close to losing control and reigned herself in slightly but that seemed to be a mistake, giving the beast that used to be her friend an opportunity to tackle her to the ground pinning her to the mat as it growled in her face. She knew she could have thrown him off, she knew she could get away but she froze, stuck to the spot. He hovered over her, breath blowing her hair back. She steadied herself and gestured for Dick and Jason to stay where they are, catching their movement from the corner of her eye. She knew how his beast worked, she could bring Garfield back she just needed a minute. 

"Gar..." her voice was soft and gentle but in the sidelines her friends could hear the weak break as she trailed off, "Garfield... I know you’re in there."

As she whispered to him his eyes started to clear from the haze that took over him in that state and Rachel smiles weakly up at him.

"I need you to change back," she whispered, "I need Garfield back." 

The beast shook its head and suddenly she could see Garfield’s mind clear and in the next second he was human again, an apology in his eyes as he climbed off of her. She sat up and gave him a reassuring smile.

"When we fight my brothers," he looked up at her as she started speaking, "don’t hesitate, as much as he scares us at times he is our best asset."

She felt his slight shock as she moved to stand before offering him her hand. He let her pull him up, still surprised she wasn’t upset that he lost control. The last time he had gotten like that she got hurt...

She frowned feeling guilt roll off of him and gripped his hand tighter as a silent ask. He forced a smile and pulled away. Rachel let him pull away and sighed turning to the group.

"We can stop training for the day, everyone made pretty good progress," she said dismissing the group. 

Dick smirked and turned leaving the room. Catching the cocky look on his face she used his powers to trip him causing Roy and Kori to laugh as they had been following him out, even Garfield chuckled a little. Dick sent her a teasing glare but left, happy to find Kori going with him. Rachel smiled to herself, happy that some things were starting to feel normal. 

While she still wanted to talk to Garfield she let him run off, understanding how it felt to lose control. She started to leave before noticing Jason linger near the exit of the training area. Raising her brow she made her way towards him, silently asking what he wanted. Jason pulled his lips into a charismatic smile. Her brows dropped into a frown.

He wanted something.

"No."

"I haven’t asked yet."

She huffed walking past him, "I learned a long time ago Jay, that that face means I should say no."

He chuckled a little, "I just think that you’re making me kind of useless by taking my guns away..."

She internally sighed but kept walking towards the main area of the cave where Bruce had been working on files when they started, "Jason, if you use your guns and they decide to throw the bullets back at you or block them towards another location it could hurt or severely injure any or all of us. No guns!"

She heard Bruce talking as the started to get closer but ignored it, knowing he might help her on this one.

"But Rae...."

"No. If it was your standard bad guy you know I wouldn’t care but if I can redirect your bullets we have to assume they can as well."

Jason huffed and passed her, making her chuckle slightly. She shook her head and walked over to where Victor was still set up looking tired.

"Anything?"

He shook his head sadly, giving her a weak, apologetic smile. She shook her head, her silent way of reassuring him she understood. She told him he should take a break but Vic insisted on staying there for a little longer. Rachel let him and started towards the exit when she felt eyes at her back. Turning she found Bruce Wayne siting at his large desk watching her. She considered leaving but walked back towards the elusive man.

"Did you want something Bruce?"

The man gave her a half hearted smirk, "how is the case going Rachel?"

She raised a brow at him, confused by his interest but shrugs, "as well as it could be I guess, though I’m sure Richard and Timothy have told you all about it."

Bruce genuinely smiled at her statement, "no actually, it seems as though my children are loyal to you on this case."

Rachel shrugged uncomfortable with this situation before silence settled over them for a while. He had always been abrasive and dismissive of Rachel when she had visited in the past. After turning her away through the Justice League, Bruce tried to get Dick to kick her out of the Titian’s, eventually he respected her as a hero but when he found out that she and Dick were together he made his disapproval abundantly clear in private, though the Gotham tabloids were convinced he happily welcomed her to the family. Simply stated they had their differences. 

Finally Bruce broke the silence, clearing his throat, "Damian wished for me to tell you he says hello."

Rachel smiled a little. When she first met the youngest Wayne he had just come to the manor and was fighting just about everyone. Rachel was the only one that let him do what he had to. When she caught him sneaking out in a Robin uniform she didn’t stop him or interfere in his fights, but she had followed him at a distance to keep him safe if need be. Those first few months she was the only one who didn’t push him to change and it meant he would open up... well as much as a Wayne or Al Ghul could.

"Is he doing well at his new private school?"

Bruce nodded, "he even has a friend."

"Good," she smiled a little before sighing, "we are waiting to find one of my brothers right now. There’s nothing we can do until we find them."

He nodded in silent approval. She hesitated for a moment before heading back up into the manor.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry. I was stuck. I got a lot of suggestions to do a Gar POV chapter and I wanted to do my best but uh... this is as close as it’s getting. Enjoy!

"Take a break," Kori’s light, gentle voice broke through Rachel’s concentration, "you have been working for over ten hours, you should rest."

It had been a few days since their training session and things were still strange, though in Gotham how could it not be? Rachel had gone back to translating and got a little farther though it hadn’t helped yet. Vic was trying new ways to find her brothers but they still felt like they were at a stand still.

Jason snorted beside them, "no one in this house knows what rest is."

Rachel rolled her eyes, ignoring him, "I’m not going to be able to relax until I finish this Kori."

The princess scoffed, "you sound like Richard."

Rachel froze in her seat, hearing the boys smothering their laughter as she looked up at her friend. Rachel’s features were dropped, the dread steadily filling her stomach was evident in her eyes as she tried to keep her expression steady. The idea of being as neurotic as Dick scared her.

"She’s not wrong Rach," Jay snickered, nudging her.

She sighed and marked her place, closing the book she was referencing, "okay I’ll go meditate, clear my mind maybe that will help..."

She stood and grabbed her stuff before heading towards her room to meditate for a few hours, even if she thought it was useless. She huffed trying to get her now longish hair out of her face, she really needed to cut that later. As she made her way down the hall she heard Garfield’s voice getting louder. At first she thought he was just getting frustrated with a video game but as she got closer it was clearly an argument.

"Steve we’ve talked about this!... No! You lost that right when you kicked me out!"

Rachel sighed and paused at the door. She wanted to check on him but knew he would just yell at her. She tried not to listen in as she kept walking to her room. She set her things down on her dresser and texted Garfield. ‘Heard you talking to Steve from the hall. Let me know if you need anything... even if you need a punching bag.’

After that she set the phone down and tried to push out the rest of the world. She took a seat on the ottoman at the foot of her bed, tucking her legs into the lotus position. Closing her eyes she took a slow and deep breath settling into her calm breathing patterns. She let her mind empty, slowing her scattered thoughts. Normally she would settle into an empty state but there were too many thoughts to push out. She slowed the stream of thoughts, focusing on pieces slowly. The translations were obviously at the forefront of her mind but she was able to stay calm as she slid through the old prophecy and the changed or missing pieces. "The gem was born of evil's fire. The gem shall be his portal. He comes to claim, he comes to sire. The end of all things mortal." But that wasn’t really the prophecy, that was the message, something his followers could understand. The real prophecy had been inscribed on her skin, stating that she would be the bringer of death. Her slowed thoughts converted to the demonic language that works with the mark of scath as she rereads the prophecy in her mind. 

Her body was now floating with her powers physically growing around her, manifesting as a dark aura putting pressure on the objects immediately surrounding her, though her mind was so deep she didn’t notice her powers shift. 

"No," she thought, refocusing on the old prophecy, "the gem shall bring death to the universe." But which universe? She always assumed it was this universe, but the word universe is vague. There are many universes... and she knew her father planned to burn them all to the ground. Universe.... that wasn’t the only translation for that mark though... well not exactly. 

***

"Hey Kori, have you seen Rachel?"

Garfield’s voice filled the cave as he walked towards his friends who were huddled around a computer. Koriand’r turned, leaning slightly against Dick as she looked at the younger boy.

"She went to meditate almost an hour ago. I believe she is still in her room."

Garfield nodded, licking his lips as if deep in thought, "Alright, thanks."

He turned to leave but was stopped by the sound of Victor’s voice, "What did you need?"

"Nothing just had something I wanted to talk to her about."

Dick chuckled, "finally done ignoring her?"

Garfield paused debating if he wanted to answer but decided to turn his attention to Vic, "Rachel heard part of a phone call."

A pointed look caused the the mechanical man to nod and let Gar leave. Garfield left the cave to head to Rachel’s room. He didn’t really want to talk to her. He was still hurt even though he knew he shouldn’t be. It was a long time ago she didn’t owe him anything then or now... he just thought she trusted him more. They had gotten so close... he had even thought... it didn’t matter what he thought, her history should have told him not to bother. Okay that was harsh, he just hated that he didn’t know not to get his hopes up. He was her friend. The friend she generally told about shitty dates like Roy or any number of guys Kori forced her to go out with. He was the friend that held as she sobbed after a nightmare. He was the friend she checked in on and the friend that she helped with family bullshit. He was the friend.... he was her friend. As he reached the door her knocked expecting her to answer like she normally would, but all that came was silence. Sighing he tried again, knocking harder.

"Rachel? It’s me. You said to come talk to you."

Nothing. He was starting to get annoyed. She had no right to be ignore him. He knew his anger at her secret was going too far, realistically Dick was persuasive and Gar knew this but it was still frustrating. And now she was ignoring him?

"Seriously? You’re ignoring me now?" He huffed and started to push her door open only to have her power slam it back on him.

...that is not normal. He felt his irritation melt away as worry crept in. Even if she was mad she would have just said so. Frowning he shifted into a fly and flew under the door trying to see if something was wrong but only found a wall of black energy blocking him out. Popping out in front of her door, brow furrowed, he couldn’t figure out what was wrong.   
This isn’t normal...

"Rachel!" He tried again, knocking harder on large wooden door, huffing when she doesn’t answer again.

"What’s going on?" 

Garfield turned to see Roy walking towards him, "something’s up with Rachel. It’s like she lost control but nothing’s breaking its just locking us out."

"Did you consider she wants to be left alone?"

Gar rolled his eyes at the redhead, "yeah, by now she would have yelled at me if that’s what it was."

Roy let out a snort and shook his head, "she is a feisty one," he sighed and looked at the door, "is it like a wall or is it just blocking you?"

The younger man raised a brow confused, "uh I don’t know... I guess a wall?"

Roy sighed and walked back the way he came, reappearing with a very confused Jason.

"Try to go into her room."

Jason frowned at his friend and went to try and open the door only for it to not move while the nob still turned. Jason sighed and dropped his head.

"I thought she got past this?"

Roy shrugged, "guess she just calmed the fuck down enough to stop."

Jason looked at the red head quizzically, "you think it’s anxiety triggered."

Once again Roy shrugged but Garfield spoke up before he could respond, "uh, I’m sorry you guys know what this is?"

The outlaws turn to him, surprised as if they had forgotten he was there. An uncomfortable look passed between them, like they weren’t sure what to say.

"Uh, yeah. This happens when she’s having a panic attack while meditating... or at least that’s what we think."

"How the hell has the team never seen this?" Gar mumbled.

"How often does Rachel panic about anything?"

The young shifter paused at that. He hadn’t really thought about it but... excluding her nightmares, nothing seemed to worry her.

"Fair point..." Garfield paused and thought for a moment, "how do you break her out of it?" 

Jason sighed and rubbed his jaw, "some times you can’t, it’s especially hard if we can’t get in." 

Gar hummed and looked around, "if I can get in, could you walk me through waking her?"

Roy nodded, "yeah probably, why what were you thinking?"

Gar winked and transformed into a fly, shooting into the air vents, hoping he’s right about this. He flys through the vents and luckily her powers aren’t blocking them, he assumes it’s survival instinct, and he is able to land in front of her in human form.

"Okay guys I’m in!" He shouted, shocked that the noise didn’t break her trance.

"Okay," Jason called back, "try to wake her gently, if that doesn’t work you won’t like what you have to do."

Garfield frowned, "what would I have to do?"

"Just try waking her first."

Garfield wanted to argue but he knew waking her up was more important, so instead he turned to Rachel, floating peacefully in the lotus position. He almost didn’t want to but another burst of magic reminded him that this was dangerous for everyone. Kneeling in front of her he notices how her eyes are darting side to side under her eyelids and understands why they think this is a panic attack, the same action occurred when her nightmares were the worst. He very carefully rubbed her arm and whispered her name but got no reaction.

"Rachel, your scaring us, please come out?"

Again he got no reaction. Gently he cupped her cheeks in his hands, thumbs carefully swiping her pale grey cheeks. She leaned slightly into the contact but her eyes still moved under firmly shut lids. Gar could feel the anxiety bubbling in his stomach when she wouldn’t wake up. He slowly ran his thumbs against her lashes as a last attempt. The movement stopped under her lids and slowly the dark energy in the room moved, settling back into her.

"Rae?"

Her eyes open and a confused look crossed her face, "Garfield? What-“

"You told me to come by but you were blocking the door," as he explained as Jason and Roy entered the room.

He could see the confusion in her eyes turn to fear. Jason made his way over and looked her over, staying behind Gar who was kneeling in front of her still, hands now on her knees.

"You panic blocked again."

She looked up as the younger boy and sighed, "I wasn’t panicking, it was just..." she paused before her thoughts seemed to hit her. 

She carefully moved around Garfield and walked towards her dresser pulling out her notebook. The boys watched her writes out four sentences all slightly different before flipping to one of the pages she had been writing on earlier.

"Fuck," she mumbled, running a hand through her hair.

They all look at each other confused as to what was going on. She sighed as she leaned on the dresser before turning to face them.

"Rach, what’s going on?"

She took a breath, "I figured out the translations..."

"That’s great you’ve been working on it for days now!" Jason cut in, missing the anxious look in her eyes, though maybe that was only something Garfield could see?

"But," she started again, "I also realized that I translated the original prophecy wrong, or I might have, I guess," she paused, licking her lips thinking, "The language is tricky and can translate to multiple words, some with opposing meanings. While meditating I realized the prophecy Salde gave me was more like the current one than the one for my father, it holds all the same words that are mimicked in both but he specifically used a word that is only in the current prophecy."

"So?" Jason asked confused.

She rolled her eyes and looked to Garfield who’s groan sounded more like a whine, "This was his plan? That creep planned for this?"

She fought the urge to smirk at the noise and nodded, "I think he planned for us to beat my father and get to this point, he might have even told James to get the ball rolling. Even if he didn’t... even if he isn’t working with them I think he knows something."

"So what’s next?" Roy asked.

Rachel sighed and rubbed the back of her neck, "You’re not going to like it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any guesses about what she has to do? 
> 
> With the fall semester starting I’ll be even more inconsistent. I’m sorry. But I will keep writing this and it should be picking up soon. 
> 
> Also I love to hear your ideas for this story so let me know what you’re thinking!  
> Thanks for reading!


	15. Chapter 15

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Garfield asked as he followed her back into the cave.

"No, but it’s all I’ve got," she said simply as she moved down the stairs towards Victor, "Vic! Any progress?"

The young man looked up at his teammates with a sigh, "nothing."

She sighed as she got to him, "where are Dick and Kori?"

"They went upstairs a few minutes ago, why"

The corner of her lip twitched, "good," she stated simply, nudging Vic away from the computer. She didn’t need Dick breathing down her neck as she tried to figure this out. She might not even be able to find him...

"What are you doing?" Victor asked watching her type.

"Something she probably shouldn’t," Gar huffed.

Rachel rolled her eyes. This would be fine. She just... needed answers, and this was the fastest was to them. She didn’t bother speaking as video filled the screen.

"What is it father? I’m busy with-" the voice quickly paused as Damian looked at his screen and saw that his father wasn’t the one who called, "Roth? Why are you calling me from the cave?"

"Because you always answer this number, Dami, and I need a quick favor."

On screen Damian’s eyes narrowed, "What favor?"

"You still have friends in the Shadows right?"

The teen rolled his eyes, "of course."

"Do you know if they happen to have the location of Slade Wilson?"

Beside her Victor looked up at her from his seat shocked, "Why are we looking for Slade?"

"Yes, why?" Damian grumbled on the other end, he held Dick’s obsessive distaste for the man but he was more reasonable than his eldest brother.

"He knows something about the case I’m working on and I need to ask him about it. So do you know where he is?"

Damian huffed, "I might but he’s useless. He won’t tell you about his plans."

"He will if I drop him into hell and threaten to leave him there," Rachel said, almost sweetly, though her face showed her true feelings; not that anyone would question her hatred, the man had tried to kill her and her team enough times.

A smirk grows on Damian’s face as Rachel sees him typing, "I will see what I can find. But if Grayson hasn’t found him in the last five years, my connections may not help."

She hummed softly, "maybe not but you’re the only person who might know where he is."

Damian nodded, "I’ll call you directly if I find him."

The youngest robin hung up without waiting for a response and Rachel relaxed slightly before turning to her teammates.

"I know it sounds stupid but I need to do this," she said simply before Victor could try and talk her out of it.

"I just don’t understand why you need Slade," the cyborg stated simply, knowing better than to argue with Rachel.

"We think he might be working with her brothers," Garfield grumbled, obviously not liking this plan.

"And how did Dick feel about this plan?" Vic asked, raising a brow in Rachel’s direction.

She looked away, arms crossing over her chest. She knew Dick would be pissed but when was the last time he wasn’t pissed? Sure he had moments where he was relaxed or Kori was around making him happier but his natural state, at least around Rachel, was pissed and serious like Bruce.

"What Dick doesn’t know won’t hurt him," she said simply.

"What doesn’t Dick know?" 

Rachel turned to see Dick and Kori reentering the space and silently cursed. She was going to have to tell him eventually. She knew that. She had just hoped it could wait until she had answers.

"It’s not important," she tried moving from the desk top, "I’m going to go back up to the manor, Gar did you still need me?"

She saw the way Dicks eyes narrowed in her direction, like he knew exactly what she was doing (probably because he did) but she focused her eyes on Garfield, hoping to avoid this argument for now. Gar shifted and she could feel his emotions shift from worry to a mix of hurt and anger. Suddenly she felt like she should have just let the inevitable happen.

"Um, it’s not important. Just Steve trying to call in a favor."

She nodded sadly, stepping closer just for him to move slightly away. Before they could continue Garfield’s communicator dinged. He cursed softly when he read the notification.

"Rita called, I have to go back up and call her. Let me know when the kid gets back to you," he said before running out of the cave.

Rachel had to stop herself from following him. It would just piss him off and she was still trying to get back on his good side. Inevitably he’d come to her or Vic to complain. Depending on the guilt trip he gets from Rita he may be in pretty bad shape, but if she followed him he’d just lock himself away or scream. She felt Vic’s hand on her shoulder. Turning she saw a familiar worried look on his face.

"He’ll tell us when he’s ready."

She nodded staying silent. Vic was right, he’d come to one or both of them eventually... she just wished there was a way to save him from this pain.

"So," Dick spoke up after a moment of uncomfortable silence, "what don’t I know?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick little update. I know I usually do longer chapters but I’m trying shorter so I can update more. Let me know if you’d rather I just take longer. With the semester starting it may happen anyway but I’m gonna try to keep up. As always let me know what you’re thinking and how you’re feeling. I really love hearing from you guys, it inspires me to keep posting. Till next time...


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know if this humanizes Dick or makes him more of an over protective ass but uh...here it is...

"No."

"No? You can’t just say no."

"I can and I did. You’re not going to see him."

"That’s not your decision Dick!"

This conversation had been going like this for almost 20 minutes and they were getting no where. Years of little spats and full blown screaming matches made it hard for them to get out of this cycle. While they continued on, not feeling the rise in their volume, it was becoming obvious to everyone else. Dick and Rachel were standing in the middle of the main cave with irritation in their eyes and defensiveness in their stances, neither was anywhere near budging. Kori and Vic stood to the side, neither of them knowing what to do, neither wanting to step in. Rachel was getting pissed, her rage was like a fraying thread getting thinner and thinner with each word.

"Yes it is. I’m team leader, I’m the one that went to hell with him and you are not going to see Slade! The man is dead!"

And with that the thread snapped.

"Then why do you still look for him Dick? Why do you still put out feelers and flip out when something could possibly be him or involve him? Why are you so paranoid you turn into Bruce at the idea of him?!"

Years of dealing with his fear and paranoia flooded her mind as she heard him dismiss Slade’s ability to be alive. She had spent late nights pulling him away and healing his mind and soul as he imagined the man that now filled both of their nightmares. She spent months pulling him away and reminding him they were safe, that they would stay that way. It became her job to keep him in the present and it had gotten old quickly. It was still annoying, especially watching him cave to Kori the second she asked him to leave it be. Slade had always been a sore spot.

"Just because he should be dead doesn’t mean we don’t need to be vigilant. He’s come back from the dead before I have to be sure he won’t come back again!"

"You’re so fucking paranoid, you hypocrite!" Rachel turned rubbing her temples as she took a couple steps away, "And what’s the problem with me going after him if he is alive," she turned to face him again looking exhausted from this conversation, "which is possible, since we never found his body. If he can help us figure out what’s happening why shouldn’t I talk to him?"

"Because it’s Slade!" Dick shouted, storming closer and getting in her face.

Rachel huffed and shook her head.

"That’s not a good enough excuse..." her voice cracked slightly before leveling out again as she took a step back, feeling Kori’s eyes on them, "Look I get that he’s a piece of shit who should rot in hell, believe me I do, maybe better than anyone; but with all the shit he’s pulled he doesn’t lie, not to me, not to us. I need to know what’s coming."

There’s a lull and for a moment she thinks she’s won, or at least gotten him to consider. But her relief was short lived. His eyes darkened and she felt his rage flare, this time not directed at her in particular. She watched him tense and shifted her weight, preparing for his blow up.

"No!" And sure enough it came, "You’re not going after that psychopathic ass hole!Rachel he almost killed you last time!" He paused swallowing thickly, "I’m not losing anyone else to him.

She flinched at that, giving way slightly, "he won’t get a chance, not this time."

"You can’t know that," he bites out.

While it sounded angry to most, Rachel knew better. She felt his anger shift to it’s cause, pure, unadulterated fear. It sank into her bones and made her stomach churn. She wanted to respond but got cut off before her voice could work.

"Master Dick," Alfred’s calm monotone cut through, "you have visitors in the parlor, some of your Gotham Academy friends I believe."

Dick looked up at the butler and nodded before looking back at Rachel, eyes stern, "You’re not going Rachel, end of story." With that Dick quickly left the cave. 

Rachel paused. She hadn’t felt that much fear coming from Dick since the Joker had a gun to her head, not that she didn’t have that situation under control. It still shocked her to feel him care. After a minute she shook her self out of it followed after him into the manor.

"You don’t get to do that! You don’t get to just say something and expect it to be taken as law."

As she ran after him she pulled on her charmed necklace just to be safe, there were civilians in the building after all. They made their way out of the library and partially down the hall towards the stairs and she called after him. She knew she should just let it go, sneak out if it came to that, but she couldn’t. She couldn’t just let him act like he knew what was best, even if he usually did when it came to the team. But this wasn’t about the team, it was about her... well it was about the team too but...

Dick huffed, "you said yourself that it isn’t the best idea, just drop it we’ll find a better way."

"I’m not dropping it. This is my choice. It may not be the best idea but I’m doing it."

Dick stopped abruptly causing Rachel to trip slightly as she stopped behind him. He turned to her, his blue eyes giving her his best Batman glare, as they used to call it.

"I have watched you nearly kill yourself more times than I can count," his voice was low and deadly serious, "I’ve seen you become a portal for your father, watched as Joker held a gun to your head, caught you after Slade threw you off a building... he almost killed you, all of you, the whole team, to keep me in line." He pressed closer, "You are not going to find Slade and even if you did you’re not going to him because I’m not going to let you get yourself killed."

She stood frozen in her spot. He wasn’t wrong. They had all come close to death, they had all seen it too often. She knew what it felt like creeping into her skin, bleeding into her lungs. She knew where his fear came from.

"Dick," her voice was soft and almost weak as it came out this time, "if I don’t figure this out, who knows what could happen, we could be signing over the universe to my psychotic brothers. If you can give me a better way to get this answer fine, but until you do I am going to do what I think is best."

He licked his lips, his tell for when he’s thinking because he doesn’t know what to do. 

"Master Dick, there you are. Your friends are getting impatient," Alfred said, breaking the silence between the two.

Rachel stepped back, suddenly realizing that they had gotten close during their fight, "he’ll be right there Alfred. We’re done here."

With that she pushed past him heading to her room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More fighting yay! Any ideas of where this is going cause I can tell you this is not the end of this issue. Hope you enjoyed the insanity. The next chapter is gonna be a bit calmer and have some Alfred appreciation cause I feel like every fic needs that right?


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promised some Alfred love and added a little Garfield for some flare. This chapter ended up longer than planned, I’m not completely happy with it but it does what it is supposed to.

She felt on edge. The day had been hard and long. After fighting with Dick she had stayed in her room most of the day, getting caught by his friends on the way there. She had been able to slip away but dealing with that world even a little bit put her on edge. Once in her room she spent hours mediating, hiding from her team and trying to calm herself. He didn’t get to tell her what to do anymore. He knew he didn’t get a say but he insisted on acting like she was fragile and needed to be protected. She wasn’t that weak girl anymore. It frustrated her to no end. When they were dating she thought it was sweet but after everything he did to her... she couldn’t deal with it. So she hid away and tried not to lose her head.

As afternoon melted into night she heard her friends wandering past her door but no one knocked which she was thankful for. After midnight Rachel snuck out of her room, heading to the kitchen. Bruce and Tim would be out on patrol, Dick and Kori would probably be in bed, Garfield was probably still hiding from everyone (though she almost wished to bump into him to have an excuse to check on him) and Vic was either still searching for her brothers or on a call with Karen so she was safe from dealing with anyone. 

She slipped into the kitchen and found the kettle, starting to make her tea. She had hoped some tea would help her relax let her sleep rather than waiting for Gar to come to her or Damian to call with news about Salde. As she turned to fill the kettle she nearly jumped out of her skin as she came to see Alfred standing by the door. 

"Alfred... I didn’t hear you come in," she said, continuing towards the sink to fill the kettle.

The older man gave her a small smile, "I didn’t mean to frighten you Miss Rachel."

She rolled her eyes at his formality, "Would you like some tea?"

She turned on the stove and went to grab for some mugs but Alfred stopped her.

"Allow me."

"I can do it Alfred. It was originally just for me."

But even as she spoke she stepped aside, knowing better than to fight Alfred. He took over for her and she moved to sit at the kitchen island behind him.

"Is everything alright Miss? You aren’t usually in the kitchen this late."

Rachel smiled sadly, he knew her well enough by now, "I’m just worried about the case and Dick isn’t exactly happy with me right now."

It shouldn’t matter that Dick was mad. It really didn’t, she had a few places he could shove his opinions, but the tension in the team right now was bad enough without them fighting. While it had been years since she was his right hand and their fighting had gotten better as she moved on from their issues, before this trip they had even gotten to the point of being pretty good friends again. She didn’t share her personal life anymore but they could work well together and even be around each other as friends. It had started to feel normal again but now? It felt like they just took fifty steps back.

Alfred hummed, as if he understood exactly what was going on in her mind, and turned to face her with the tea cups, loose leaves in the bottom of each cup, "Master Dick has always been rather temperamental, he will get over your choice to visit Mr. Wilson."

She smiled, not really surprised that the butler knew what was going on, "I know, he just needs space."

Her admission came out as a breath as she slumped slightly, as if her body was physically letting go of her issues with her friends.

"And I am sure Mr. Logan is just fine," Alfred added, a knowing smile gracing his features as he turned to get the whistling kettle.

Rachel tried to hide her blush, tensing slightly at his assertion, as she took their cups to the table in the corner. This was far from the first time they had run into each other late at night. When she was a more frequent visitor of the manor they would bump into each other frequently since Bruce rarely let her patrol when she came with Dick. On her harder nights, when she couldn’t sleep from stress or nightmares she would come down to the kitchen for tea, like she would in the tower, and Alfred would either be there cleaning to keep himself busy or he would appear shortly after she did, like he had an alert when someone entered the kitchen. When they inevitably met in the kitchen Alfred always insisted on making the tea and that they were not to sit at the island counter but at the table. Rachel never minded and they had quickly gotten into that routine. 

"I have no idea why you would bring him up," she mumbled, taking her seat on the booth seating against the wall as Alfred sat across from her, pouring the hot water into the cups, "we’re just friends, and he is dealing with his own issues right now."

He gave her a knowing look, eyes narrowed almost playfully,"You’re a terrible liar," he teased passing her the sugar.

Rachel rolled her eyes, ignoring the sugar, "You say that but none of my teammates seem to know when I’m lying."

"Surely Master Dick knows?"

She shook her head, "Dick is clueless outside of work, better than Bruce but just barely."

The butler sighed, looking tired, as if all of his effort in raising both men was for nothing. Rachel couldn’t help the small chuckle.  
"If it helps Jason sees right through me, I’m pretty sure Damian does too."

Alfred hummed, "That is because you still lean on Master Jason, and Master Damian has always enjoyed your company."

Rachel chuckled, "Damian was the one who ratted Dick out when everything went wrong."

She sipped her tea, thinking back to that day, Damian sounded so angry and Jason showed up only an hour after she hung up with him. Vic had flipped out, not knowing the truth about what had happened and Rachel had to insist it was safe and smuggle Jason into one of the extra rooms until Dick got home later that day. 

Shaking herself from the thought she went back to the current conversation, "Dick is very invested in his own issues, he rarely pays attention to anyone else."

Alfred leaned back in his chair relaxing and Rachel couldn’t help but do the same, "I do remember that being an issue for you both in the past."

She hummed sipping her tea, not sure whaat else to say on the matter. After a moment Alfred broke the silence, a kind look on his face.

"The way you look at him... it reminds me of how you used to look at Master Dick."

Rachel felt heat creeping up her neck as she looked down at her cup, almost feeling guilty.

"It is not meant to be a bad thing, Miss, just an observation."

She didn’t respond to that, feeling a lump in her throat as he skin continued to flush. 

***

He had been planning to go get a snack. He had spent most of the day on the phone with Rita and Steve arguing and when he was done he had decided to take a nap, feeling exhausted after treating with them, and woke up after midnight. Garfield tried to just go back to sleep but after a short argument with his stomach he made his way down to the kitchen. As he reached the entrance he paused, hearing voices within. 

"I’m just worried about the case and Dick isn’t exactly happy with me right now," Rachel’s voice floated out of the kitchen, making him pause.

He hadn’t seen anyone since that afternoon and from what he just heard it sounded like she had told Dick about her plan, or at least about Slade’s possible involvement with her brothers. Maybe he should have stayed with her earlier.

"Master Dick has always been rather temperamental, he will get over your choice to visit Mr. Wilson."

"I know, he just needs space."

"And I am sure Mr. Logan is just fine."

Wait why was Alfred bringing him into this? Rachel didn’t say anything about him. Did she?

"I have no idea why you would bring him up. We’re just friends, and he is dealing with his own issues right now."

That didn’t sound convincing, even to Garfield. He knew realistically she was just covering up, surly Jason was still teasing her about them being friends, but it was nice to think maybe she had feelings for him,even just for a moment.

There was a slight pause, then, "You’re a terrible liar."

"You say that but none of my teammates seem to know when I’m lying."

Gar scoffed, he knew when she was lying... didn’t he? He shifted closer after a minute of swimming in his own thoughts, trying to hear them more clearly, though he knew he shouldn’t eavesdrop.

"Dick is very invested in his own issues, he rarely pays attention to anyone else," she stated simply, as if it was true and couldn’t bother her. Oddly it just made Garfield hear the old scars in her words.

"I do remember that being an issue for you both in the past."

Alfreds words just confirmed his thoughts and suddenly Garfield felt a bit guilty for ignoring her for not telling him everything. He shifted, about to leave, hunger suddenly lost, when he heard the butler speak again.

"The way you look at him... it reminds me of how you used to look at Master Dick."

He feels his heart stop. She looks at him? Did that mean she looked at him? Or was that a bad thing? With the new information he snuck back to his room, hunger forgotten until morning.

***

Their conversation shifted, she asked Alfred about himself and they idly chat about life and art and literature until a half asleep Jason stumbled into the kitchen, heading for the coffee pot. Rachel reaches out with her powers stopping him, pulling him away by his wrist.

"Jay it’s almost two in the morning, you shouldn’t be drinking coffee now."

The young man whined in retaliation but stepped away from the coffee machine, moving towards the table. Rachel chuckled as he slid into the booth beside her and slumped against her side, something she’d watched him do many times to Roy when they had early mornings.

"Why are you even up?" She asked, running her hands through his died black hair.

Jason yawned and rubbed his eyes, "Roy had to head back to Star for an emergency, his phone ringing woke us."

Rachel and Alfred share a knowing look as the explanation landed back on Jason’s ears. He jumped up suddenly looking wide awake. He opened his mouth to cover but Rachel cut him off.

"I’m not going there tonight," she chuckled, "relax. What was the emergency?"

Jason seemed to deflate in relief before explaining, "Jade is causing problems for Oliver and Dinah so since they can’t send her to us-“

"He had to go back, got it."

Jason nodded and watched as Alfred got up, preparing another cup of tea. 

"Was she looking for him?" She asked, knowing Roy’s history with Cheshire.

"Yeah," Jason mumbled, slumping back against her side, "it won’t be good."

Jason stayed beside her, joining her side in a debate with Alfred about the merits of Evelina as historical fiction, though Alfred eventually won the debate but it was worth the descriptions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y’all enjoyed it. Leave a comment if you’re feeling it. I always love feed back and any ideas you guys have about the future of the story so please let me know what you’re thinking.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any grammar or tense mistakes. I swear I tried to catch them all.  
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter there is definitely more to come.  
> Please leave comments on anything but I would appreciate any ideas on where you may want this story to go. I have too many ideas so please voice your opinions I would love to see them.


End file.
